Little Inuyasha
by maru84
Summary: It's total chaos! Inuyasha's been turned into a child, Sesshomaru tells Kagome she's not who she thinks she is and he's keeping a dark secret from her. What will happen when she finds out what it is? Can they fix Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a nice day for the shard hunters and they decided to have a picnic under a shade tree. They were all enjoying themselves. Even the ever impatient Inuyasha was having fun.

Kagome sighed. "It's such a peaceful day. Nothing could possibly ruin it." She said. That's when an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Well, well. Isn't this nice and cozy. I myself find it boring. Let's have some fun shall we? Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled coming into the clearing.

"Ya just had to say that didn't you Kagome? You just love to jinx us." Inuyasha said as they all dodged out of the way.

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm not a jinx!" She yelled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Are too! Are too!"

"Not! Not! Not! Not! Not!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled interrupting them.

"WHAT!" He and Kagome yelled at the same time. Just as Inuyasha turned to face her, Kagura blew a blue powder in his face.

"Well my job here is done." She said before flying away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha said sheathing his sword.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. I could sense dark magic in that dust she blew on you. I'm betting that she placed a curse on you. I think it's best that we head back to Kaede's until we know what this curse is." Miroku said.

"Yeah, good idea." Inuyasha said.

On the way back to Kaede's, they were all quiet and each of them were lost in their own thoughts trying to come up with what the curse could be. When they got to Kaede's they explained to her what had happened.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of such a thing. I'm sorry that I can't be of more help." She said.

Inuyasha growled. "I shoulda known you couldn't do anything ya old hag!" He yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha sit!"

"You should be more respectful of your elders Inuyasha." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Shut it monk!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep. We can discuss this more in the morning." Sango said.

"Ok." Kagome said as she got their beds ready. Before she went to bed, she went over to Inuyasha and crouched in front of him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this curse out. I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what. I promise." She said trying to reassure him.

"Thank you Kagome." He said quietly.

"Now get some sleep." She said.

"You too."

Soon after everyone had gone to bed, strange changes started to happen to Inuyasha. Nobody would expect to see what they did the next morning. When morning came, Kagome was woke up by a gentle poking in her arm.

"Scuse me miss, me gots ta go potty." Said an adorable little boy who looked shockingly like Inuyasha.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She whispered in shock.

"Uh huh. How you know my name?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

Kagome's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled scaring the poor boy and making him jump.

"What's goin on Kagome?" Shippo asked groggily as he woke up.

"Look! It's Inuyasha! He's a little boy now!" She yelled. At her outburst, everyone else woke up.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Gushed Sango as she walked up to him. That's when they heard a trickling noise. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Me haded a asadent. Me sowwy." He sniffled. He had wet himself in all the excitment.

"Oh no. Don't cry. We'll get you all cleaned up. You can borrow one of Shippo's outfits until yours is clean."

"Otay. Who is Shippy?"

"That's Shippo. Over there is Miroku and Sango and my name is Kagome." She said pointing to everyone.

"Oh."

After Kagome got Inuyasha changed and cleaned, she washed his cloathes and then got breakfast ready.

"I was wondering Inuyasha, how old are you?" Sango asked.

"I is dis many!" He said proudly holding up four fingers.

"Hey Kagome, can me and Inuyasha go play?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. Would you like that Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Otay Shippy!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Uh...it's Shippo not Shippy but you can call me that if you want to."

"Otay!" Inuyasha said smiling as they ran out the door. Sango, Miroku and Kagome watched as the boys ran around.

"Well guys, what are we going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome. I just don't know." Miroku said sighing.

"You've got to admit it though, he is adorable." Sango said.

"Yeah. It's hard to imagine him so carefree. Makes you want to have children, eh Sango?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows and smiling lecherously.

Sango bonked him in the head. "Stupid lecher."

"Gome! Gome! I gots you a prise." Inuyasha said running up to her with his hands behind his back.

"Really? Well what do you have for me?"

"Here. Me gots these for you. I membered daddy giveded mommy fowers all the time! Him say that's what you apposed to do wiff a pwitty lady." He said smiling.

"Aw thank you! That's very sweet." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She giggled when he blushed.

"See Miroku, you could learn a thing or two from him. He's only four and he's a gentleman." Sango said crossing her arms.

"Makes you wonder what happened to him when he got older." Miroku wondered.

A few minuets later, they all saw Inuyasha raise his nose in the air and begin sniffing as his eyes lit up. That's when he shocked them all by throwing his head back and letting out a little puppy howl.

"Uh oh." Shippo said crawling up to Kagome's shoulder and hiding in her hair.

"What's wrong? What's he doing?" Kagome asked.

"Well since he's a pup he still needs the care of his kin, his alpha. He's calling to his alpha to let him know where to find him. This is bad. He's only got one relative left." Shippo said trembling in fear.

"Yay! Shomu come! Shomu come!" Inuyasha squeeled running away from them. They all turned just in time to see Sesshomaru emerge from the forest. Inuyasha ran up to him and threw himself at him hugging his legs.

"Yasha miss big brover! Did big brover miss Yasha?" Inuyasha asked smiling up at him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru picked him up and sniffed his neck.

"That tickles Shomu!" He squeeled giggling.

"What happened to him miko?" He asked putting the wiggling pup down.

"Perhaps we should go back to Kaede's and we'll talk." Miroku said. Sesshomaru nodded and looked down as Inuyasha grabbed his hand.

"These peoples are nice Shomu! They takeded care of Yasha till you gotted here!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Is that so? Have you been a good pup?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Yeah, but me haded a asadent when me wakeded up. Gome not get mad though. Is Shomu mad at Yasha?"

"No pup. This Sesshomaru is not mad at you. It was only an accident."

"Otay." Inuyasha said smiling. Nobody could beleive how kind Sesshomaru was being to him.

Sesshomaru looked at them. "My brother and I may hate each other, but this Sesshomaru would never lower myself to harm a harmless pup." He said as if reading their minds.

Inuyasha giggled. "Looky Shomu! A butturfwy! Can Yasha go catch it?" He asked looking up at his brother.

"Yes you may."

"Tank you Shomu!" He said hugging Sesshomaru's legs. "Come on Mr. butturfwy! Time for me to catch you!" He said as he ran after it. Inuyasha happily chased the butterfly until he saw something else in the tall grass that caught his attention. They watched as he stalked towards it slowly and quietly until he pounced and grabbed it.

"Looky what me got!" He said running up to Sesshomaru.

"What have you got pup?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha smiled proudly and opened his hands.

"A hopper!" He said showing everyone his grasshopper.

"Cool! Can I see?" Shippo asked coming over to him eager to see the grasshopper.

"Shippy not hurt hopper will he?" Inuyasha asked holding the grasshopper close to his chest.

"No way! I like bugs." Shippo protested.

"Otay! Let's go pway wiff hopper!" Sesshomaru watched as he skipped away with Shippo and his new found 'pet'.

"So do you have any clue as to what's going on?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"I believe it was Naraku's intention to do this to leave your group at a disadvantage. He believes that Inuyasha is your strongest fighter and with him out of the picture, you would stand no chance against him." He said.

"You make it sound as if Inuyasha is not the strongest in the group." Miroku said.

"He is not. He is strong but not the most powerful one in the group."

"But if he isn't, then who is?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Me? Yeah right! All I can do is shoot arrows! And half the time they miss!" Kagome protested.

"Do you have any idea who you really are or how much power you really possess?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh...I'm the Shikon miko." She said a little confused as to what he was talking about. He raised his brow and walked over to her. He studied her as if searching for something.

"Close your eyes for a moment." She did and he placed his hand on her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated to find what he was looking for.

"Hm. I see. So he placed a seal on you." He said as he let go.

"Who put a seal on me? What seal are you talking about?" She asked.

"Come. I will speak with you privately."

"We'll watch Inuyasha for you." Sango said.

"Thank you." She said following Sesshomaru. They walked until they came to a clearing with a stream that had beautiful flowers surrounding it. Kagome waited for him to speak while they sat under a willow tree.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"You have a seal on you. This seal not only seals your powers away but your true form and memories as well."

"What powers? What form?"

"Kagome, you are not really from the future. You were sent there for protection by your birth parents. They placed a spell on you to make you appear human. They sealed away your memories and powers so that you wouldn't accidently reveal something or hurt someone."

"So who are my real parents then?"

"They are the lord and lady of the northern lands. Your mother died on the way home from taking you to the future. Your father was injured trying to save her but he survived."

"So if I'm not a human then what am I?"

"You are an Inu demon. A midnight inu to be exact."

"I'm...I'm a...demon?" She asked in shock. He nodded.

"I believe you should go see your father so that he can take off the enchantment. I will take you tomorrow. Perhaps he'll know of a way to change Inuyasha back as well. I must admit though, I much prefer him as a child than an adult. He always was a well behaved pup." He said.

Kagome giggled. "He is cute isn't he?"

"Hn."

"Tell me something, you really don't hate Inuyasha do you?"

He sighed. "I do not. We never used to be the way we are now. We were very close growing up."

"What happened?"

"While father was alive we all lived in the palace together in peace. His mother was more of a mother to me than my own. She was a remarkable woman. Father died in battle when Inuyasha was only five. There was a servant working at the castle who hated both Inuyasha and his mother. She convinced his mother that I actually hated them and was going to kill them. They fled the castle and I killed the servent for her trechory. I looked for them for years. By the time I found them, it was too late. His mother had been killed, she was murdered before his very eyes. He was only ten when that happened. He was so sure that I had ordered her execution and he vowed that one day he would kill me. That was the day I had to accept that I had lost my little brother forever." He said a little sadly. She felt bad for him.

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Not many people do."

"Maybe this curse is a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" He asked curiously.

"Well now that he's little again, you've been given a second chance with him."

"Hn. Perhaps. We should get back, it's getting late." He said. She couldn't believe how fast the day had gone. It was late evening already! When they reached the village, a red and white blur launched itself into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Shomu! I thought you got eated by monsters. I was ascared!" Inuyasha said touching Sesshomaru's face.

"No pup. I just needed to speak to Kagome in private."

"Otay." He said giggling.

"What is so funny pup?"

"Did Shomu kiss Gome? That's what daddy did with mommy when they sneakded away. They not know but me sawded them."

Kagome blushed. "No Inuyasha he didn't. He just wanted to tell me something."

"Oh. Gome, I is hungwy. Is it dinner time yet?"

"Well let's go see if Kaede's got dinner ready then." Kagome said. When they got to her hut, Kaede was already dishing out stew.

"Ah, you're just in time for dinner. Will you have some as well Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede asked.

"Yes please." He said as he sat down and sat Inuyasha down on the floor next to him. Kaede handed Inuyasha his food and smiled when she heard his stomache growl.

"Sounds like you're hungry little one." She said.

Inuyasha giggled. "Yep! My tummy talkded and said he is hungwy."

"Well then you should listen to your tummy then." She said. At first Inuyasha just looked down into the bowl.

"Something wrong pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It gots carrots in it Shomu. I no like them."

"Eat them."

"But Shomu!" He whined.

Sesshomaru growled at him. "What did father always tell you about eating your carrots?"

"That if Yasha want to be big and strong like daddy, that I gots to eat them." He said.

"So don't you think you should eat them then?"

Inuyasha pouted. "Otay. Yasha will eat the ucky carrots."

Kaede chuckled. "You certainly have a way with children Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps you'll have your own one day." She said.

He snorted. "Not likely. I have no intention of having a mate or pup for a long time. Besides, I am a demon so I've got time on my side. We demons can live thousands of years."

"How old are you anyways?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'm eighty and Inuyasha is sixty."

"Wow! You don't look a day over twenty! You sure look good for an eighty year old." Kagome blurted.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Indeed. I am already aware of how 'good' I look. But this Sesshomaru thanks you for the compliment anyways."

Kagome blushed. "Arrogant much?" She said.

"Hn."

"You sure are different than we expected." Sango said.

"Hmp. You can't believe everything the fool tells you about me. I'm not the cold hearted killer he has everyone believe me to be. Yes I am arrogant and I tend to stay away from others, but I also have my honor."

"Kayday, I all done. Can me have some more?" Inuyasha asked holding out his bowl.

"Why certainly child."

After he was done eating, he yawned and lept into Sesshomaru's lap. He smiled and nuzzled Sesshomaru's neck and then licked his cheek. Sesshomaru chuckled and patted his back.

"Yasha loves Shomu!"

"This Sesshomaru...cares for you as well." He said. Inuyasha hopped out of his arms and ran over to Kagome.

"Yasha want to give Gome a night night hug and kiss cause I is sweepy." She smiled and held her arms out to him. She giggled when he licked her cheek.

"Yasha loves you Gome."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said smiling. Inuyasha ran back over to Sesshomaru and stood there looking up at him giving him puppy eyes. Sesshomaru sighed already knowing what he wanted.

"Come."

"Yay! Thank you Shomu!" He smiled as he jumped into Sesshomaru's lap. He laid down and grabbed Sesshomaru's tail and covered himself up with it.

"Night night Shomu."

"Goodnight pup." He said. When he noticed everyone staring at him he shrugged. "He always slept like this when he was a pup. He NEVER would use a blanket, he HAD to have my tail. If I denied him, he would wail like a banshee. So even thought he had his OWN room, he always slept in MY bed with me."

"That was sweet of you. A big brother taking care of his baby brother as he should." Kagome said smiling.

"Hn."

"On to other things. I think we should tell everyone about our discussion earlier and of our plans." She said looking at him.

"That would be wise." So for the next hour they told everyone about what they had discussed.

"Wow. Who would have thought that our Kagome was actually a youkai." Sango said shocked.

"A royal at that." Miroku said.

"Yeah." Kagome said sadly.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's just that my whole life I've been living as one person, just to find out my entire life has been a lie."

"Your parents had a good reason for doing what they did." Sesshomaru said.

"What was it? I know you said it was for my protection, but protection from what?"

"I...that is not my place to say. You're father will have to tell you." He said as a far away look entered his eyes.

"Excuse me, I need to go for a walk. Here, hold him for me." Sesshomaru said handing Inuyasha to Kagome. When he got to the door Kagome asked if he was alright.

"This Sesshomaru is fine. I...just need some air." He said keeping his back to them. After he was gone, Sango looked at everyone.

"Is it just me or did he seem sad to you guys?" She asked.

"I believe he was. He would never admit it though, he has too much pride for that." Miroku said wisely.

Outside the moon and stars shined down on Sesshomaru as he got lost in his thoughts. He sighed looking at the stars. 'Father, why did you have to leave us? Now that I remember who Kagome really is, I can't help but think of how you died that day. Damn that Naraku! I will avenge your death father, this I swear!' He growled. Naraku was the one who really killed his father. He sighed as another thought entered his mind. 'Poor Kagome. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out what her relationship with Naraku is. Well it's not up to me to tell her. That is her father's place, not mine.' After clearing his mind, he went back to the hut. Everyone but Inuyasha was asleep.

"Why are you not asleep pup?"

"Cause me wakeded up and you was gone. Gome said you'd be back so I waited. Can I sweep wiff you now?"

"Yes you may." Inuyasha smiled and climbed into his lap. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched him fall asleep sucking his thumb.

**A/N: For those of you who think you've read this story before, it's because you may have read it on my account on another fanfiction site I write stories on. There are 4 sites I write stories on as a matter of fact and you may find some of my stories from one of those sites on this one. The only reason I'm saying anything is because I got a review saying that I got this from Dokuga. I assure you that the stories are MINE! Well I hope this clears things up for those of you that are wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after they ate breakfast Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha left. Inuyasha was excited to be going on a trip. To him it was like going on a grand adventure. Kagome and Sesshomaru both smiled as he ran around chasing butterflys, lady bugs and grasshoppers.

"He really is a happy child." Kagome said.

"Yes he is. I just wish he'd stay happy as an adult." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Sesshomaru, it's not your fault for what happened to him when he was a kid. You tried to be a good brother and that's all that matters. You are an honorable man and would never hurt him on purpose. Deep down I think he knows this but he's afraid to admit it. You know how stubborn he can be." Kagome said trying to reassure him.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for your kind words."

"No problem. I'm always there for my friends. If you would let me, I'd like to be a friend to you." She said smiling at him.

"A friend huh? This Sesshomaru would like...a friend." He would gladly accept her friendship. He'd never had a friend before and always longed for one as a pup. He'd become acustomed to being by himself but he was lonely.

"Good." She said smiling. They'd been walking for an hour when Kagome stopped walking.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

She sighed. "You'll find out in about ten seconds." Sure enough a whirlwind came up to them revealing Kouga.

"Hey Kagome! How's my woman doing?" He said grabbing her hands.

"Kouga, for the last time I'm NOT your woman!" She yelled in annoyance.

"You'll change your mind soon enough." He said smirking.

"No I won't!" She yelled. Just then Kouga yelped. Inuyasha had snuck up behind him and bit his tail.

"Who the hell are you brat?" He asked holding him up by the back of his kimono.

"Not that it is any concern of yours wolf, but this pup is Inuyasha. Naraku placed a curse on him." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga laughed. "Oh this is hilarious! Muttface always acted like a pup and now he IS one!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "You would do well not to disrespect this Sesshomaru's little brother."

"Mr. wolfie, why you say Yasha a mutt? Yasha not mean to give you tail a boo boo. Yasha only pway wiff it." He said his ears drooping sadly. Kouga actually felt bad for what he'd said. Even though he and Inuyasha were rivals, Inuyasha was only a pup now and he had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry pup. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Tell you what, my tribe isn't too far from here. Why don't you come with me and I'll give you a surprise?"

"You pwomise not to be mean to Yasha?"

"I swear as the prince of the wolves that you will be safe and I'll be nice." Kouga said smiling at him. Inuyasha smiled back.

"Can we go wiff him? Pwease Shomu?" He pleaded with puppy eyes.

"If that is what you wish pup." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay! Tank you Shomu!" He said giving him a hug. Then he surprised Kouga by running over to him and grabbing his hand.

"Come on Mr. wolfie!" He squeeled pulling Kouga.

Kagome giggled making Kouga blush. "Impatient little thing ain't ya pup?"

"Mr. wolfie, are there lots of wolves where you live?"

"Yep. And uh...my name's Kouga, not Mr. wolfie."

Inuyasha pouted. "But I like Mr. wolfie better!"

Kouga sighed. "Fine kid." Soon they came to a waterfall. Surrounding it were many dens and caves.

"Wow! You live here?" Inuyasha asked in awe seeing all the wolves and wolf demons.

"Yeah. And from the smell of things it's time to eat."

"We not gonna eat ucky carrots are we?" Inuyasha asked scrunching up his nose.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh goodie! Me hates ucky carrots. We had stew with Kayday last night and it had carrots. Yasha not want to eat them but Shomu make me. Him said daddy say me have to." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and pouting.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru confused. "I thought that your dad was dea-" He was interrupted by Sesshomaru's growl and shaking of his head.

"He does not know. His mind is that of a pup. He only knows his memories of when he was a pup." Sesshomaru said. Kouga felt bad for Inuyasha. He wasn't aware of the death of his parents. To him it was as if they were at home waiting for him.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Kouga said. They walked into the den where everyone was eating and everyone looked at them.

"Guys, this is Kagome. I'm pretty sure you remember her. Lord Sesshomaru needs no introduction, and this little guy here is Inuyasha." He said ruffling Inuyasha's hair.

"Hey Kouga, isn't Inuyasha the name of that mutt who travels with Kagome?" Someone asked. Hearing this stranger call him a mutt, Inuyasha's ears drooped and he sadly looked down at the ground.

"Whoever the hell said that better keep their trap shut! He's only a pup right now and he get's his feelings hurt easily. These are our guests and I expect you to treat them as such!" Kouga yelled.

"Sorry about that guys. Come on, let's eat. Oh and Inuyasha, you get to pick whatever meat you want before anyone else."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, you're our guest and you're the only pup here. If you picked last all of us grown ups would gobble it all up." He teased.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No way! Yasha will starve if they do that!"

"Well get going and dig in." Kouga said. And that's just what he did.

"So how do you like the food pup?" Kouga asked.

"Mmmm. It's yummy in my tummy!" He said with his mouth full of food.

"Inuyasha, we do not speak with food in our mouths. It is impolite." Sesshomaru said.

"Sowwy." He said before finishing his food. When they were done eating, Kouga had them follow him.

"Do you remember when I told you I had a surprise for you Inuyasha?"

"Yep. What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Look." Kouga said pointing to a cave that had wolf pups in it.

"Oohh. Can Yasha pway wiff them?"

Kouga smiled. "Sure kid. But my surprise is that you get to keep one."

"Really? You mean it will be all mine?" He asked hopefully.

"Yep. Now make sure you pick carefuly. These wolves will form a special bond with you and will forever remain loyal to you." Kouga said. Inuyasha ran into the small cave and was tackled to the ground by the excited pups. He squeeled in laughter as they licked him. Finally he stood up and looked at them.

"There's lots of them! How will Yasha know wich one to pick?"

"Oh you'll know." Kouga said. Inuyasha noticed a pup all by itself in the corner. To him the pup looked sad so he calmly walked over to it.

"What's wong? You look sad. Yasha can make you feel all better. Wanna come wiff me and be fwends?" He held out his hand for the wolf pup to smell. He smiled when the pup licked him in acceptance. He picked the pup up and carried him to Kouga.

"Can Yasha have him Mr. wolfie?"

"Yep. He's all yours. Now you just gotta name him."

"You chose well pup. He's very beautiful." Sesshomaru said looking at the wolf pup. It was silver with green eyes.

"Oh you ain't seen nothin yet. I have a special pair of wolves that I keep seperate from the others. Follow me." They all followed him to his personal den. It was larger and had more rooms than all the others. He led them to a back room where a pair of wolves and their pups were.

Kagome gasped. "They're so beautiful." She said. They were all pure snow white with electric blue eyes.

"These are the rarest breed of wolves there are Kagome. They are called lunar wolves. They can transform into a larger form, much like your slayer friends neko. Only a select few are blessed with a rare gift as these." Sesshomaru said.

"Wow." She said in awe. Kouga walked over and picked up one of the pups. He walked over to Kagome and smiled.

"Here Kagome. She's yours."

"Kouga! I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" She said holding the pup in her arms.

"Oohh! Gome gots a pwitty wolf too! Maybe she be fwends wiff Toshi." Inuyasha said.

"Toshi? Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"Toshi is Yasha's wolf." He said smiling.

"That's a fine name for him pup." Sesshomaru said.

"What Gome name her wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hm...let's see...it has to be something special. How about...Luna?"

"Yasha like that!"

"Toshi and Luna huh? They're both great names." Kouga said. He looked thoughtful for a second. "Who knows, maybe one day they'll mate."

"Mate? Gome, what does mate mean?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Uh...you tell him Kouga." She said blushing.

"Well...mate means that one day they'll make pups of their own. Just like your mommy and daddy made you." Kouga said.

"How did they make Yasha?" He asked. Kouga just looked at Sesshomaru for help. Sesshomaru just smirked wickedly at him.

"This Sesshomaru would like to know as well."

"Uh...you see...mommy's and daddy's love each other and give each other...affection." Kouga said blushing.

Inuyasha sighed. "You not know do you Mr. wolfie?" He shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe you learn and then tell Yasha. Me go pway wiff Toshi now." He said before going to play with Toshi.

Kagome giggled. "So, moms and dads give each other affection to make a child huh?" She said teasing Kouga.

Kouga blushed. "That's not funny Kagome!"

Kagome smirked. "Just think Kouga, one day you'll have to explain that to your OWN children. I'd love to be there for that!" She said giggling.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "As would I."

Kouga paled. "That is so not funny you two." He said before stomping off. They both laughed as they followed him.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

He shrugged. "I don't do it often. I just feel...happy around you. It's a nice feeling."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

"Come. We should go see what Inuyasha is up to."

"Yeah." She said as they walked outside. When they got outside they both smiled. Inuyasha was giggling as Toshi chased him around.

"It's good to see him having fun." Kagome said.

"Indeed it is."

"Hey, are you guys gonna stay the night?" Kouga asked walking over to them.

"Oh can we Shomu? Huh? Can we?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess we could stay one night."

"Yay! Did you hear that Mr. wolfie? Yasha gets to stay! Isn't that cool?"

Kouga smiled. "Yep." He said before looking over at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"What is it wolf?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well...you see...I've only got one spare bed left. So...uh...you're gonna have to share."

"Uh...th-that's ok. I'll just...uh...sleep on the floor." Kagome said blushing.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Nonsence Kagome. This Sesshomaru would gladly welcome you to my bed." She blushed even more when she caught the double meaning behind his words.

"I-I'll be right back. I need to um...go to the bathroom." She said before walking away from them.

Kouga smirked. "You've got a thing for her don't you?"

He sighed. "Yes I do."

"So what are ya waitin for? Go for it!"

"I cannot." He said looking away.

"Huh? Why not? Is it because she's human?" Kouga asked confused.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Have a seat wolf. There's something you don't know about Kagome." So Kouga sat down and listened to Sesshomaru's tale.

"So she's actually a youkai? She's royalty and she has an intended?" Kouga asked in shock.

"Yes. However, she does not know she has an intended yet. I have not told her. That is her father's place."

"So that's why you won't make her yours?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Well who is he? You should find out and challenge the right to claim her!"

"I'm not sure but I've got a feeling it's Inuyasha."

"WHAT! HIM! How do you know?" Kouga asked.

"Because on the day my father died, I overheard him talking to Kagome's father. Kagome was still a pup at the time. I heard her father say that he would gladly accept father's young prince as his daughter's intended. Inuyasha is the youngest so I'm positive they were talking about Inuyasha."

"So challenge him for mating rights when he gets back to normal."

Sesshomaru growled. "No! I will not stand in his way for a happy life. Besides, I know they care for one another and I will NOT come between them. I can't do that to him. To her. I will not hurt either of them." He looked away sadly.

"So you're just going to ignore your own feelings?" Kouga asked shocked.

"If I must."

"Wow. You must really love her to back off and let your brother have her."

"Yes. I do."

"But what happens if Inuyasha can't be turned back to normal? She's free game then." Kouga said.

"Should that happen, I will ask her father for her hand in place of Inuyasha's. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on Kagome and Inuyasha." He said not wanting to continue the conversation any longer.

Kouga shook his head. "Sesshomaru, you are a fool if you let her go." He mumbled watching him walk away.

When it was time for bed, Kouga led them all to the spare room he had left. It only had one bed but it was big enough to fit Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I only have the one room and bed."

"Don't be. You're kind enough to let us stay and that's all that matters." Kagome said.

"Yeah Mr. wolfie! Me gets to sweep wiff Gome AND Shomu!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Yes you do pup." Sesshomaru said.

"Shomu, since you is sweeping wiff Gome, does that mean you mates like mommy and daddy?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome blushed. "Uh...n-no Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Oh." He said sadly.

"What is it pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I wanted Gome to be pack sister but since you not mates, you're not."

"Don't be sad Inuyasha. I'll still be your friend."

"Otay. We go night night now? I is sweepy." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok." Kagome said as she climbed in bed with him.

"Night night Mr. wolfie."

Kouga smiled. "Goodnight pup." He said before leaving the room.

"Um...are you...are you gonna come to bed Sesshomaru?" She asked blushing.

"Yes. You need not be nervous Kagome. I promise I don't bite...much." He said with a wicked smirk as he climbed into the bed.

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped blushing.

He chuckled. "I'm only kidding Kagome. Now get some sleep."

"Ok."

He watched her drift off and sighed. 'She looks so beautiful. It's not fair! I finally find a woman who I care for and I can't have her! I can't blame Inuyasha for our parents arrangement though. He deserves her. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have her. I wonder how they'll react when they find out that they are intended to be mates.' Sesshomaru thought to himself before falling asleep.

**A/N: I do not own or make money off of Inuyasha or its charactors. Just so you all know, Kouga will be a little off in this story. That is why he was nice to Inuyasha just now. Oh and he gave up on claiming Kagome, he just says that she's his woman because it makes Inuyasha mad.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome awoke to find herself up against Sesshomaru. Her head was resting on his chest, her arm was laying across his stomach and her leg was thrown over top of his. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind though. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Good morning Kagome." She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. Her heart started to race from the sexy smile he was giving her.

"Uh...g-good morning." She said blushing.

He smiled. "Indeed it is. It's not every day that I wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms." He smirked when she blushed. Just then they heard Inuyasha giggle. They'd forgotten he was still in bed with them.

"Shomu said Gome is pwitty. Shomu likes Gome." He said smiling.

"N-no Inuyasha. We're just friends." Kagome said blushing.

Sesshomaru smirked. "We could always change that if you'd like to Kagome."

"Um...I...I think we should go see if it's time for breakfast." She said before jumping out of bed and fleeing the room.

"Gome's silly huh Shomu?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That she is pup. That she is."

"Can Yasha go pway wiff Toshi and Luna afore it's time to eat?"

"Yes you may. I'm sure they would enjoy that."

"Yay!" Inuyasha yelled running out of the room. Sesshomaru smiled. He really was a cute pup. He had hoped to one day have pups of his own. Unfortunatly for him the one woman he wanted to be with and have pups with was his brothers intended. He sighed. At least he would be an uncle to any pups they had and that was just fine with him. As long as he could still see her, he'd be happy.

"Yo Sesshomaru! Ya gonna come out and eat or what?" Kouga yelled.

"I'll be there in a moment."

"Ok." Kouga said.

When Sesshomaru walked into the room where everyone was eating, he smiled. Inuyasha was sitting on Kagome's lap chewing away on a bone. Toshi and Luna sat on either side of them begging for scraps. When Inuyasha saw him, he hopped out of Kagome's lap and ran over to him and launched himself into his arms.

"Looky Shomu! Mr. wolfie giveded it to me for my teef." He said showing him the large bone he'd been chewing on.

Kouga shrugged. "He was complainin about his teeth hurting so I gave it to him to chew on."

"Uh huh. Yasha's teef huwt, but when me chew the bone they feel better." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Hn. Open your mouth." Inuyasha did as Sesshomaru told him to.

"What's wong wiff my teef?" Inuyasha asked once Sesshomaru was done looking.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Nothing's wrong pup. You're just teething."

"Teefing? What's that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It means that you have new teeth growing." Sesshomaru explained.

"Does that mean that I gonna woose teef too?"

"Yes, you will lose some of your teeth. Don't worry though, they'll grow back." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean like my finernails do on my magic night?"

"Yes."

"Otay."

"Magic night? What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"My magic night Gome! It's when I get to change. I gets bwack hair like you Gome and my ears and finernails hide. Mommy says it's my magic night." He said smiling.

"He's talking about his human night." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Wait a sec! His human night is tonight!" Kagome said in alarm.

"Oh goodie! I gets to be magic tonight!" Inuyasha said clapping his hands.

Sesshomaru sighed. "So it is. We should go ahead and leave then. The fewer people who know about his human night, the better."

"I agree." Kagome said.

"We still gonna take Toshi and Luna wiff us ain't we?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

Kouga smiled. "Yeah kid. I told you that you get to keep them. Ya gotta take good care of him though."

"I will! Let's go Toshi! We goin on a venture wiff Gome, Shomu and Luna!" He ran outside with Toshi and Luna chasing him.

"Thanks for letting us spend the night Kouga." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled. "Sure thing Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru thanks you as well."

"I hope everything goes ok." Kouga said before smirking at Sesshomaru. "Who knows, you might get your wish Sesshomaru."

"I highly doubt that."

"You never know." Kouga said smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright." Kagome asked in concern.

"I am fine. Let's go." He said before walking away.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

Kouga shrugged. "Beats me." He lied. He knew Sesshomaru was pining after Kagome but he wouldn't tell her.

"Come on Gome!" Inuyasha yelled. She gave Kouga a hug goodbye before running to catch up to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side by side in silence for a few minuets before Kagome spoke.

"So...what was all that back there? What wish was Kouga talking about?"

"Like I said, it's nothing. It's something I'd rather not talk about."

She sighed. "Ok. Just remember that any time you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Kagome." He said smiling.

"Don't mention it. So...uh...what's my father like?"

He smiled. "He's one of a kind that's for sure. He is very funny and kind. He can be stubborn at times but he's never cruel."

"How do you know him?"

"He's a family friend. He and father were best friends. When...when my father died, he became my mentor and was like a second father to me. Inuyasha didn't know him that well because of his mother fleeing the castle with him. Your father was the one who looked over my lands for me while I searched for Inuyasha when he was a pup. He was disappointed when I returned without him."

"That was nice of him."

"Yes, it was."

"What does he look like?"

"He has black hair, blue eyes and has stripes much like mine, only his are purple."

"Oh. Does he have a crescent moon on his forehead too?"

"No. The crescent moon represents my clan. Your clan has a pale blue snowflake. Once your true form is revealed, you will have the snowflake on you as well. With your blue eyes, it will look beautiful on you. Although you are beautiful already."

"Th-thank you." Kagome said blushing.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Gome! Gome! Looky what Luna can do!" Inuyasha said running up to them.

"What can she do?" Kagome asked.

"It's a magic trick! Show them Luna!" Kagome and Sesshomaru watched as a light mist surrounded Luna before a gust of wind blew it away. Once the mist was gone, they stared in awe at the now transformed Luna. She had grown to about the size of Kilala when she was in her transformed state.

"Neat trick huh?" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Yes it is pup." Sesshomaru said.

"Can Yasha have a ride on Luna? I pwomise to hold on."

Kagome smiled. "Sure." She picked him up and sat him on Luna.

"Giddy up Luna!" He said giggling. He squeeled in delight when she lept high in the air and began to fly like Kilala does.

"Wow! She can fly just like Kilala!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I told you she was a rare breed and now you can see why." After she flew around for a little bit, she landed back on the ground.

"Did you enjoy that pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep! You should try it Gome! It's lotsa fun!"

"Uh...no thanks." She said nervously.

"Why not?" He asked pouting.

"Well...I'm kinda scared of flying."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Have you not rode on the neko before?" He asked referring to Kilala.

"Only once and I'll never do that again! Some dumb bird youkai knocked me off of her! If it hadn't been for Kouga catching me, I wouldn't be alive! My feet haven't left the ground since."

Sesshomaru smiled. "But I would never let you fall if you were to ever fly with me."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Yasha likes that idea! Me and Toshi can ride on Luna and you can fly wiff Shomu!"

"Uh...I don't know." She said nervously.

"Pwease." Inuyasha begged with puppy eyes.

She sighed. "Ok."

"Yay!" Inuyasha yelled smiling. Kagome carried Toshi over and sat him in Inuyasha's lap before standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"Um...I'm ready." She said. He smiled before pulling her into his arms. She let out an eep when she felt her feet leave the ground.

He chuckled. "Relax Kagome. This Sesshomaru will not let you fall. I could never hurt someone who I care about."

Kagome looked up at his face only to meet his golden eyes. Eyes that seemed so full of strength, passion and...love? 'No that's impossible. Sesshomaru couldn't love someone like me. Could he?' She thought to herself as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes? Because they are the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Th-thank you Sesshomaru." She blushed and buried her face in his chest. She gasped when she felt him nuzzle her neck.

"You smell so good woman. Like honeysuckle." He closed his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" She gasped. She was positive that what was poking her in the stomache, was NOT one of his swords.

"Sorry." He said opening his eyes and willing the heat in his loins away.

"Th-that's ok." She said blushed. He didn't say anything. He knew if he said anything right now that he'd sound like a fool. They were both silent for the rest of their flight. Towards evening, Sesshomaru found a safe place to land and stay for the night.

"You two start a fire and I'll go hunt. Any requests pup?"

"I want some piggy!" Inuyasha said rubbing his stomache.

"Wild boar it is then." Sesshomaru said before taking off.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Shomu always lets Yasha pick our food on my magic night. Ain't that nice Gome?"

She smiled. "Yes it is." She thought it was sweet of Sesshomaru to help him feel safe and loved on his human night. She watched as he played fetch with Toshi and Luna while they waited for Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru came back, he had a large boar draped over his shoulder.

"Shomu! You gots the piggy! You gots the piggy!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Calm yourself pup."

He giggled. "Sowwy Shomu."

"Come here pup. It's time for your first lesson on how to gut and clean your food."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "You mean I get to help?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"But daddy say him will teach Yasha." He said tilting his head in confusion.

Sesshomaru froze. "It is fine Inuyasha. Father said it was alright for me to teach you." He knew it was wrong to keep lying to his brother about his mother and father, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Inuyasha that they were dead.

"Otay." He said running over to sit next to Sesshomaru. He watched in curiousity as Sesshomaru taught him how to gut the pig. Once they were done Kagome cooked the meat for them. When it was done Kagome handed it out.

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome guys." She said as they dug in. A few minuets later she heard Inuyasha growling and Toshi whining.

"Is he...is he growling at TOSHI?"

"Yes. It's part of his nature. You see, Toshi wants his food so Inuyasha's telling him to back off. He's asserting his dominance and showing Toshi that he is his alpha and master. Just watch." She watched as Toshi crawled over to Inuyasha on his belly whining the entire time. Inuyasha stopped growling once Toshi rolled over onto his back and showed his belly as he submitted.

Inuyasha giggled. "Toshi a good boy! Here you go!" He said giving him a small peice of meat. Shortly after Inuyasha finished eating, he began to wimper.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Is it time Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh."

"Come here pup." He said opening his arms. Inuyasha lept into his arms and began to cry.

"It huwts Shomu! I is ascared!" He said sniffling.

"Shh. You'll be alright. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere. Shh." Sesshomaru said rocking him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's about to begin his transformation. When he turns human the transformation hurts him. When he changes back to a half demon though, it doesn't hurt. He always went through this as a pup." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's hair turned black and his claws, fangs and puppy ears disappeared.

"Do you feel better now?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha said smiling as he stopped crying. He hopped out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran to Kagome.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you like my bwack hair Gome? I is like you now!"

She smiled. "Yes I do. You look just as handsome as when you have your white hair."

"Tank you Gome."

"You're welcome."

"Gome?"

"What?"

"Mommy and daddy always singded for me on my magic night so I won't be ascared. Since they not here right now, can you and Shomu do it? Pwitty pwease?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Sure. That is if you don't mind Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru would be honored to sing with you."

"Ya gots to do it like mommy and daddy though."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Mommy always sits in daddy's lap and she holds me while daddy hugs us."

She blushed. "Ok."

"I'd gladly hold you both in my arms." Sesshomaru said smirking. Kagome blushed as she walked over to sit in his lap. When she was comfortable, Inuyasha climbed into her lap and snuggled into her.

"Ok Shomu, now ya gots to hug me and Gome." Kagome blushed even more when Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around them in a tight embrace.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Relax Kagome."

"Otay. You can sing Yasha a song now."

"Um...what song should we sing?" Kagome asked.

"Do you know the song 'A Warriors Love'?"

She smiled. "Yes. I sing it to Shippo all the time."

"Then that's what we'll sing." Sesshomaru said. As they sang, his deep voice blended well together with her beautiful angelic voice. It was as if they were made to sing together. In no time at all they had sung Inuyasha to sleep. Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms and looked at him.

"You're a good singer." She said.

"As are you. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He said staring back at her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned closer to him.

"You're welcome." He whispered back before lowering his head to hers and claiming her lips with his own. His gentle kiss became heated as he kissed her hungrily. He moaned as his tongue tangled with hers. As much as he hated to, he had to stop before they did something they'd both regret.

"Wow!" Was all Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked away. "This Sesshomaru is sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. That was my first kiss."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. You should get some sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Kagome." He said nuzzling her. Kagome wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard him say 'I love you' before she drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning a tug at her shirt woke Kagome up. When she opened her eyes Inuyasha was sitting in her lap smiling.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said.

"Mornin Gome. I gots my ears and finernails back." He said smiling.

"Yes I see." She said smiling.

"Good morning Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh...g-good morning. How'd you sleep?" She asked blushing. She'd almost forgotten she was still in his lap.

He smiled. "I slept good with you in my arms." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Th-that's good." She shivered in delight when he nuzzled her and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

Inuyasha giggled. "Shomu kiss Gome like daddy does mommy. Shomu likes Gome huh?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Yes I do."

"Shomu, I is hungwy. What we gonna have for bwekfast?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I believe there is village up ahead. We'll stop there to get something to eat."

"Otay."

"Is there a hotspring near here Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. It's just past those trees." He said pointing to some trees to his left.

She smiled and stood up. "Thanks. Come on Inuyasha."

"Where we goin Gome?" Inuyasha asked holding her hand.

"To the hot spring to take a bath."

"Otay. Is Shomu gonna take a baff wiff us?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh...no."

"How come? Mommy and daddy takeded baffs together all the time wiff Yasha." He said confused.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I wouldn't mind taking a bath with you Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled. "See Gome, Shomu wants to come!"

"I-I'm not sure that's such a good idea." She said blushing.

Sesshomaru laughed. "She's right Inuyasha. It's not such a good idea right now. Perhaps another time." He said smirking at a blushing Kagome.

"Otay. Can we take Toshi and Luna wiff us then?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha smiled. "Goodie! Come on Toshi, come on Luna! It's time to take a baff!" He giggled as he ran to the spring with them chasing him.

"I'll try not to take too long." She told Sesshomaru.

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

"Thanks." She said as she turned to walk away.

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She said looking back at him.

He smirked wickedly. "I meant what I said. I'd gladly bathe with you next time. Although if I had it MY way, there wouldn't be much bathing getting done." He said looking her up and down. She gasped and blushed cherry red. He laughed as she ran after Inuyasha. When they came back from their bath, Sesshomaru took them to the nearby village to get something to eat. They left Toshi and Luna under a shade tree while they shopped. Inuyasha spotted a group of children playing and ran over to them.

"Scuse me. Can I pway wiff you?" He asked shyly.

"Sure. I'm Keko and this is my brother Kishii and my sister Maya." Said one of the boys.

"My name's Yasha!" He said smiling.

"Hey, how come you got doggy ears?" The girl asked him in curiousity.

"I was bornded that way. I is a dog demon." He said proudly.

"Cool!" One of the boys said.

"Does that mean you're really strong?" The girl asked.

"I is strong but not as strong as my daddy and big brover though." Just then one of the boys looked up and his eyes got wide.

"Uh oh." The boy said.

"What's wong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's the big kids of the village. They're real mean. Let's get out of here!" He said before they took off.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Inuyasha heard someone say from behind him. He turned around and looked at the tall boy.

"Uh...hi." Inuyasha said nervously. Something about this boy scared him.

"What are you doing here in our village half breed?"

"N-noffin. I-I is wiff my brover and Gome."

"Oh really? Well I don't see anyone. Are you sure they didn't just leave you here?" The boy sneered.

"Gome and Shomu not leave Yasha! They is buying stuff for Yasha to eat." Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah right you filthy half breed."

"Hey! Yasha not duwty! I takeded a baff wiff Gome! See, all keen!" He said showing them his clean hands.

"Oh yeah? Well I can fix that." He smirked as he picked up a handful of dirt and threw it on him. His friends started to laugh when Inuyasha started to cry.

"Why you be mean to Yasha?" Inuyasha asked as he trembled in fear. He'd never been picked on before and he was scared.

"Oh you ain't seen mean yet. Get him guys!" The boy said as they began throwing rocks and sticks at him.

"Pw-pwease st-stop! Y-you is h-huwting me!" He yelled. He curled into a ball as he tried to sheild himself.

"What do you think you are doing!" Kagome yelled running over to them and snatching Inuyasha up into her arms.

"G-Gome! They is mean to Yasha! They giveded me boo boos." He said crying.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! He's just a little boy!"

"No he ain't. He's a dirty half breed. Why would you care? What, are you his mother or somethin? Are you a demon's whore?" The oldest of the boys sneered.

"No I'm not his mother. I'm friends with his older brother. I'm helping him take care of him." She said glaring at the boy.

"See, what'd I tell ya guys? She ain't nothin but a demon's whore." The boy said smirking.

"I would advise you to stop speaking to her like that human." Sesshomaru said coming up to them.

The boys eyes widened when he saw him. "L-lord S-Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Would you care to explain why my little brother is covered in dirt and bruises?" He asked arching his brow.

"Y-you mean h-he's your little br-brother?" The boy asked trembling in fear.

"If you are referring to the pup you and your friends just pummled, then yes he is this Sesshomaru's brother."

"S-sorry. We-we didn't know."

Sesshomaru glared. "It should not matter who's brother he is. He is still a person." Sesshomaru paused and looked closer at him. "I know you. Your father works at my castle."

"Y-yes sir." He gulped when Sesshomaru smirked. It was a well known fact that when Sesshomaru smiled like that, someone was about to die.

"Well you can tell your father to thank YOU for losing his job."

"B-but you can't do that! My father will kill me!"

"You should have thought of that BEFORE you hurt my little brother. Let this be a lesson to you." He said before walking over to Kagome.

"Shomu, will you carry me?" Inuyasha asked sniffling.

"Come here pup." He said taking him from Kagome. Inuyasha buried his face in Sesshomaru's hair and clung to him as he began to cry again.

"Why was they mean to Yasha? Why did they huwt me Shomu? I not did noffin. Yasha was not bad."

"Shh. You are fine now pup. You did nothing wrong. They were the ones who were bad. As for why they did it, it is because you're different. Some people are afraid of what is different and act stupidly."

"They said Yasha is a half bweed. What does that mean Shomu? Is it a bad thing?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "A half breed is someone who is half demon and half human. Being a half demon isn't a bad thing. It's what makes you special."

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at him in awe. "You think I is pecial?"

Sesshomaru smiled at him. "You will always be special to me pup."

Inuyasha hugged him. "I love you Shomu!"

"I...I love you as well little brother." Kagome watched as Inuyasha chatted away and alternated between playing with Sesshomaru's hair and tracing the markings on his face. She smiled at the adoring look Sesshomaru was giving Inuyasha. He seemed to treat Inuyasha as his own son rather than a little brother.

"You'll make a great dad someday." She said.

He looked at her and smiled. "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Hm...I would love to have pups like him some day. I would have to find a mate for that first." He said staring at her.

"Gome can be you mate Shomu! Then you can have lotsa babies!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"You know, I think the pup has a wonderful idea. This Sesshomaru wouldn't mind having pups with you." He said smirking as she blushed.

"Don't joke about stuff like that!" Kagome said.

"I would never joke about something like that." He said seriously as he stopped walking and put Inuyasha down.

"What's wong Shomu?"

"Why don't you go play with Toshi and Luna for a bit. I need to speak with Kagome alone."

"Otay!" He said before going to play. When he was far enough away, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome.

"Se-Sesshomaru? Did you really mean that?" She asked. He grabbed her hands in his and kissed them.

"Yes Kagome, I did. I never meant for it to happen but I've fallen in love with you."

"Y-you love me?" She said shocked.

"Very much so." He said before claiming her lips with his. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her with raw passion. God how he wanted her. He was so close to losing control and he knew he had to stop before he took her then and there. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and caressed her face. He looked lovingly into her eyes before giving her a quick gentle kiss.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If we...if Inuyasha can't be returned to normal, would you...would you consider being my mate and the mother of my pups?" He asked nervously. He'd never been so nervous in his life.

She gasped. "Se-Sesshomaru! I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. I promise I will honor, cherish, love and protect you for the rest of our lives. Just say yes Kagome." He said nuzzling her.

"Yes." She said.

He smiled. "You don't know how happy you've just made me Kagome. My sweet Kagome." He said before crashing his lips to hers. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers. She couldn't beleive she'd just been proposed to by this god of a man. She couldn't of been more happier, that is until she remembered his cryptic words about Inuyasha. She pulled away for some much needed air.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?" He asked as he pulled her in a tight embrace as he kissed his way to her neck and shoulder.

"What did you mean when you said that about Inuyasha? What does he have to do with anything?"

Sesshomaru stiffened and sighed. "I was afraid you'd ask that. Us being together has everything to do with Inuyasha. I will explain later. Now come. We need to go find the pup."

"Ok." She said as she followed him. When they found him, they both smiled at the adorable scene before them. Inuyasha had fallen asleep sucking his thumb. Toshi and Luna were curled up on either side of him.

"He looks so cute like that!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Indeed he does. As much as I'd like to sit and relax, we must continue on. I'll carry him." He said. He walked over to Inuyasha and lifted the sleeping boy into his arms.

"Shomu?" He said sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to sleep Inuyasha. I will carry you." Inuyasha placed his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Kagome smiled. "You're so good to him. You treat him as if he were your own son."

Sesshomaru smiled back. "Indeed. If he cannot be returned back to normal, I will raise him as my own."

"I'll help you every step of the way." Kagome said.

"I'm glad." He kissed her on the cheek before grabbing her hand. They'd been walking hand in hand for about two hours when Inuyasha finally woke up.

"Did you have a nice nap pup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep!" Inuyasha said before giving him a hug. Just then a familiar whirlwind approached them.

"Yo!" Kouga said smiling at them.

"Mr. wolfie!" Inuyasha yelled as he squirmed away from Sesshomaru. He ran over to Kouga and hugged his legs.

"Hey kid. Have ya been takin care of Toshi?"

"Uh huh. I takeded good care of him just like you said. And guess what?"

"What?" He asked.

"Luna is magic! Her can get real big and fly! Isn't that neat?"

"It sure is. Wolves like her are rare because they are different. That's what makes them so special."

Inuyasha smiled. "They is just like me! Yasha is diffwent too. I is pecial cause I is a half bweed. That's what Shomu told me." At this, Kouga looked over at Sesshomaru and lifted an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru growled. "There was an incident a little while ago. We stopped at a village for food when some kids started to pick on him and make fun of him."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "They was mean to Yasha. They huwt me wiff sticks and rocks. They sayed that me was a half bweed. But then Shomu yelled at them and told me I was pecial. Him say that bein a half bweed makes me pecial." He said looking at the ground.

"He did huh?" Kouga asked. He never expected Sesshomaru to say something like that. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as people believed him to be. He had to have SOME good qualities after all if Kagome was hanging around him.

"Mr. wolfie, do you think I is pecial?"

Kouga smiled. "Sure kid." He said ruffling Inuyasha's hair.

"So what are you up to?" Kagome asked.

Kouga turned serious. "I found out some VERY interresting information."

"What about?" Kagome asked.

Kouga gave Sesshomaru a hard stare. "This information is about Kagome, her father, and Naraku." He said coldly. Sesshomaru stiffened. He knew exactly what information Kouga was talking about. He wanted to find out how the wolf found out but he didn't want to discuss it in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, could you watch Inuyasha while Kouga and I talk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Thank you. Come with me wolf." Sesshomaru said as he walked away. When they were out of sight, he had Kouga pinned to a tree by his neck before he could even blink.

"What all do you know? How did you find out? Do not think to lie to me wolf. I will know if you do." Sesshomaru growled inches from his face.

"I found out from her father. I went to see him right after you left."

"How is that possible? It takes a week to get there. There is no way you could have gotten there and back before us." Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I have jewel shards in my legs remember? A week's trek is a walk in the park to me."

"Hn. Continue."

"I told him I knew Kagome and told him that you two were on your way with Inuyasha. He laughed when I told him about Inuyasha's curse." He said smirking.

"I can see why. What else do you know? Do not tell me nothing because I know that you know more than you're letting on."

Kouga stopped laughing. "He told me about Naraku. He told me who Naraku REALLY was and what he was to Kagome."

Sesshomaru sighed. "So you know then?"

"Yeah. Are ya gonna tell Kagome about it?"

"No. I will leave that up to her father. It is not my place or YOURS to tell her. Am I understood wolf?" He said growling in warning.

"Yeah. Just so you know, I'm comin with you. I wanna be there when she finds out. She'll need all the support she needs when that happens. Besides, I wanna peice of the action when the final battle comes. Naraku's yours since he killed your old man, but Kagura is mine for killing half of my tribe." Kouga said angrily.

"That is acceptable." Sesshomaru said.

"So how are things with you and Kagome? Have you told her how you feel about her yet? Have you two done anything?" Kouga asked smirking as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh she knows wolf, trust me she knows. As for doing anything sexual, no we have not. I will not mate her yet. Regardless of how I feel about her, there is still the matter of Inuyasha being her intended to consider."

"Does she know about that?" Kouga asked.

"No she does not. I prefer to keep it that way until I decide to tell her."

"Ok. So what will happen if you can't get Inuyasha back to normal?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'll raise the boy as my own with Kagome by my side as my mate. She already agreed."

"And if he does get back to normal? What will you do then? Will you still let him have her, or will you challenge him?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I told you once before that I will not stand in my brother's way. I will not challenge him."

"And what about Kagome? What about what she wants? What if she doesn't want Inuyasha? What then?"

"Then I would gladly claim her as mine."

"That's good to hear. I actually hope you're the guy she gets to be with. Muttface could never love her or protect her the way you can."

"What did I tell you about calling my brother a mutt wolf? Just because the boy isn't around, does not mean I will allow you to speak of him that way." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"Sorry."

"Hn. Let's go get Kagome and Inuyasha so we can continue on our way. Oh and remember, Kagome is NOT to know of anything we've discussed."

"Gotcha." Kouga said as they walked back to where they'd left Kagome and Inuyasha. When Inuyasha spotted them he ran over to Sesshomaru smiling.

"Shomu! I caught a bunny!" He said excitedly.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! And I did it all by myself!" He said proudly.

"Let's see it." Kouga said. He knew that this had to of been Inuyasha's first kill. When a pup made their first kill, their instincts drove them to present it to their father or alpha.

"Otay!" He ran back over to Kagome and took something from her before walking slowly back over to them.

"Well? Where is it?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Right here! See. Isn't he cute?" He opened his little hands to reveal a white baby bunny nibbling on some grass.

"Uh...I don't get it. Why ain't it dead?" Kouga asked confused.

Inuyasha looked confused. "Why would it be dead Mr. wolfie?"

"Because you're suppossed to kill it." Kouga said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "K-kill it! B-but why? It not do noffin. I saveded it from a kitty. Yasha no want bunny to die! He's my fwend. Pwease Shomu! I not want bunny to die!" Inuyasha said with tears streaming down his face.

"You don't have to kill it Inuyasha. You may keep it. Kouga was just joking. Right wolf?" Sesshomaru said glaring at Kouga.

"Really Mr. wolfie? You not meanded it?" He said cradling the bunny to his chest.

"Uh...y-yeah. I...uh was j-just kidding." He said nervously.

"Otay. But no say stuff like that. It scares Yasha." He said before walking back to Kagome.

Sesshomaru whirled on Kouga. "What's wrong with you wolf?" He spat. "Me? What do you mean what's wrong with me? I only asked the kid why he didn't kill it."

"Exactly you stupid wolf! Inuyasha has always had a kind heart. He was always befriending animals as a pup. He was always saving them from something. You forget, he's not like us. He may be half demon, but he's also half human. OUR instincts drove us to present our first kill to our alpha when we were pups. INUYASHA on the other hand is different."

"So you're saying he never presented your father with his first kill?" Kouga asked.

"No he did not. He was always showing off animals he'd SAVED. Some of the animals he saved were twice his size and several times he was badly wounded. Father was still proud of him though. It thrilled him to know that he had a son who was so strong, protective and daring at his young age. Father always said he'd be a great protector and warrior one day."

"Wow. I didn't know about that. Sorry I upset the kid. I keep forgetting that he's not the same Inuyasha and is only a pup." Kouga said feeling guilty for making Inuyasha cry.

"Yes, well you'd do well to START remembering. Or I will be forced to remind you." Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"O-ok." Kouga said nervously. Just then Kagome stormed up to them. She stood looking at Kouga for a second before drawing her fist back and punching him in the face.

"What the hell's wrong with you! Inuyasha told me what you said. The poor boy was actually scared that I would kill the bunny he found! Look, I know the ways of inu and wolf youkai and how they present their first kills to their alpha, but Inuyasha's different. For as long as I've known him, he's always had a soft spot for animals. You should see how sad he gets when he has to hunt food for our group. He hates killing anything that doesn't attack him first." Kouga stood in shock. He couldn't beleive she'd actually punched him! Not that he didn't deserve it, but still. Now he understood Inuyasha's fear of Kagome's wrath. The woman was scary when she was angry.

"S-sorry Kagome."

"You better be." She glared at him before turning to smile at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for what you said to him. It made him feel a little better." She said before kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Damn that woman has a mean right hook! She sure ain't afraid to stand up for what she believes in. She's one hell of a woman." Kouga said rubbing his sore jaw.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That she is wolf. Come. We still have a long trip ahead of us."

"Ok." Kouga said smiling as he followed behind him. He hadn't missed the loving look they had in their eyes as they stared at one another. They had it bad for each other. He smiled even wider when he recalled the conversation he'd had with her father about Inuyasha being her intended. Boy were they in for a surprise when they found out who her intended REALLY was. He wasn't going to tell them though. Her father told him not to. He shook his head. These past few days had been one shock after another.

The rest of the day Inuyasha chatted and played games with Kouga as they walked. Kouga was actually starting to get attached to the pup. He was starting to feel like a big brother to him. He sighed when he remembered that Inuyasha would have to be returned back to normal. He wondered if he would remember any of this when he was back to his old self. Probably not.

"What's wong Mr. wolfie?" Inuyasha asked when he heard Kouga sigh.

"It's nothin kid."

"Uh huh. You is sad. How come?"

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain. I got a...uh...friend that I'm afraid who will forget about me. We never used to be friends but now we are and I'm afraid that he'll forget about me soon."

"Don't worry Mr. wolfie! I'll always member you! We be fwends forever and ever!" Inuyasha said smiling at him.

"Sure kid." Kouga said smiling sadly. 'If only you knew Inuyasha. If only you knew.' He thought to himself sadly. Later that night as they all sat around the fire eating, Sesshomaru decided that it was time to come clean to Kagome about Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Will you come take a walk with me? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok. Will you watch Inuyasha for us Kouga?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Yay! You can tell me and bunny a bedtime story!" Inuyasha said. He walked over to Kouga with his bunny, and sat in his lap.

"Comfy kid?" Kouga asked lifting a brow.

"Yep!"

"We'll be back soon." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled. "Take your time guys. You two deserve some ALONE time." He said winking at them.

"Kouga!" Kagome said blushing.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Come on Kagome." He said grabbing her hand. Sesshomaru took her to a clearing that had a small stream. The moon shone down on the water making it sparkle like diamonds. There were beautiful moon flowers surrounding the banks of the stream. A gentle breeze blew through the trees.

"This is beautiful!" She gasped.

"Not as beautiful as you, my sweet Kagome." He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Th-thank you." She said blushing.

"Why thank me? I only speak the truth." He said nuzzling her and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" She asked. Sesshomaru sighed and turned her around to face him. He looked into her eyes before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much Kagome. I'd be lost without you." He said caressing her face.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

"What I'm about to tell you is going to change everything about our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? What does he have to do with us?" Kagome asked confused.

"Everything love." He told her about the conversation he'd over heard between their fathers when he was a pup. She was shocked when she found out that Inuyasha was her intended.

"No! I refuse to be with him! I won't hurt you like that!" She said near tears.

Sesshomaru held her tightly. "I'm sorry love, but you don't have a choice." He said sadly.

"But I don't love him! I love you!"

"I know love. I know. Let's just enjoy the time that we have together ok?" He said pulling away to look into her eyes.

"Ok." She said. He smiled before kissing her with all the love he felt for her. In no time at all, he had her on the ground kissing her madly. She moaned as he ran his hands over her body.

"We...should stop...before...we take this...too far." He said between kisses.

"Uh huh." She panted and then gasped when he ground his hips into hers.

"God I want you woman! Right here, right now." He said nibbling her earlobe.

"Then take me." She whispered.

He moaned. "I'd gladly take you love, but I cannot because you're Inuyasha's intended."

"I don't care Sesshomaru! If I'm going to be stuck with someone who I don't love for the rest of my life, then please give me this one night. Please Sesshomaru." She begged.

He looked at her and smiled. "Gladly." He said before crashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. They both moaned when he ground his arousal into her. Just as Sesshomaru was about to take off her shirt, they were interrupted.

"Shomu what are you doing?" Sesshomaru's head shot up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Inuyasha stood looking at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing away from Kouga?" He asked. Just then the wolf in question stepped into the clearing.

"Inuyasha! I been lookin for you ev-" He stopped when he saw Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"What they doing Mr. wolfie?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kouga.

"They're uh...just playin. Why don't we go back and go to bed. I'm sure your bunny misses you."

"Otay."

"Sorry about that guys. We'll just...uh...go now." Kouga said blushing in embarrassment.

"Well that was embarassing." Kagome mumbled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I guess it's a good thing they interrupted us. I'm sorry Kagome."

She smiled sadly. "That's ok." She knew he was hurting as much as she was. Sesshomaru pulled away from her and stood up. He helped her up and they walked silently back to camp. When they got there, they saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep in Kouga's lap.

"You guys ok?" Kouga asked. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Yeah. We're fine Kouga." Kagome said.

"Sorry about interrupting you guys."

"It's a good thing you did or we would have taken things too far." Kagome said looking sadly at Inuyasha.

"Ah, so you know then?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"Let's not speak of this anymore." Sesshomaru said giving Kagome's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ok." She said.

"Come love, let's get some sleep." Sesshomaru said laying down and pulling Kagome with him. She put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"And I love you as well my sweet Kagome." He said before tilting her face up to give her a gentle kiss.

Kouga watched the loving scene from across the fire. They really looked good together and they deserved each other. He sighed. It sucked not being able to tell her everthing he knew about who her intended really was and who Naraku really was. Boy was Kagome in for a lot of surprises when she met her father.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda long. I'll try to make the next one shorter. I cant promise anything though. So what did you think about the whole village thing with Inuyasha? Kinda sad huh? I can only imagine all the torture he went through as a kid. Poor guy.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by without any problems. Kouga finally gave back his jewel shards saying he no longer needed them. Inuyasha would play with his bunny and talk to Kouga as they walked. At night, Inuyasha would climb into Kouga's lap for a bedtime story. Kagome and Sesshomaru would sneak off everynight for some alone time. They always wound up in a heavy makeout session. Sesshomaru always stopped before things went too far though. Although things were going well for the group, everything was about to come crashing down on their heads.

It had been the third day that Kouga had joined them that the attack came. They were all walking along a path that was surrounded by beautiful flowers. Inuyasha decided to go pick some for Kagome. Just as he walked back over to her, they felt a strong wind and Kouga caught a scent that he hated and he growled.

"Dance of blades!" They heard Kagura yell. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome and lept away from the attack just in time.

"Kagura! What are you doing here wench?" Kouga growled.

She smirked. "I only came to finish what I started." She waved her fan and an army of the dead came charging at them. Kouga slashed at them with his claws. Kagome stood holding a trembling Inuyasha as Sesshomaru cut through the mass of warriors. In all the commotion, nobody noticed the demon sneaking up behind Kagome until it was too late. Sesshomaru spun around when he heard Inuyasha and Kagome scream. His eyes bled red when he saw them captive in the demons arms.

"Let them go!" He snarled.

The demon smirked. "Sorry but I can't do that." The demon threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" He roared.

Kagura laughed. "You'd better hurry and come get them...if you can." She said before flying off.

"Damn! When I get my hands on that bitch and Naraku, they're going to regret ever crossing me!" Sesshomaru said close to losing control.

"Calm down Sesshomaru! Losing your cool won't help us find them."

"Then what do you propose we do wolf?" Sesshomaru growled. He was beyond pissed. The woman he loved and his baby brother had been taken from him and he felt helpless.

"I think we should go get her father and the rest of her friends to help get them back."

"Good idea. You go get her friends and I'll go get her father." Sesshomaru said.

"Gotcha." Kouga said. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched Kouga speed off. Even though Kouga no longer had his jewel shards, he was still fast.

"Please stay safe Kagome. I'm coming for you and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said before forming into his orb of light and speeding off to Kagome's father's palace. It didn't take him long to get there since he was in his orb form. When he got there he went over to one of the guards.

"I must speak to lord Kai. It's urgent."

"Yes sir. Come with me."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said as he followed the guard. He took him to the dojo where lord Kai was training his warriors. When he saw Sesshomaru he smiled and walked over to him.

"Sesshomaru! How have you been pup?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "We've been through this before Kai. I am NOT a pup."

Kai chuckled. "So where's my daughter and Inuyasha? It's been so long since I've seen my little girl. Speaking of little, I hear you have a little problem with Inuyasha. No pun intended. I know how to fix him and return him to normal."

Sesshomaru sighed. "That's what I came to see you about."

"What?" Kai asked confused.

"Kagome and Inuyasha have been taken...by Naraku." He said.

"WHAT! If that bastard hurts either one of them, I'll kill him myself!" Kai said growling.

"Not if I beat you to it." Sesshomaru said.

"How did he get them?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "It was a surprise attack. Kagura brought an army of the dead. Kouga and I fought them off the best we could. They were taken while Kouga and I were battling."

"Where's Kouga now?" Kai asked.

"He went to get Kagome's friends."

"Then we will go meet them at their village." Kai said as he stormed out of the dojo. Sesshomaru followed silently behind him. He knew it was best not to speak to Kai at the moment. Kai was pissed and everyone knew to stay away from him when he was mad. Kai's wrath was legendary.

"Sesshomaru, form your orb and we'll travel that way. It's faster than walking or flying." Before Sesshomaru could respond, Kai was already in orb form and shooting across the sky.

Back at Kaede's hut, everyone was just sitting down to eat dinner when Kouga rushed in. They all smiled at him in greeting.

"Hi Kouga! If your lookin for Kagome she ain't here right now." Shippo said.

"Actually, Kagome's the reason I'm here. I need your help." He said.

"What's wrong Kouga?" Sango asked. Kouga sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. After he told them everything that had been going on, Sango blew up on him.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?! You know Kagome still has the jewel and that Naraku would try something like this! You let your guard down! You should have been paying attention and protected her better!"

"Sango! Calm down. They tried their best." Miroku said.

"No. She's right Miroku. We should of been on our guard and protected her better. I'm sorry we let her down." Kouga said sadly.

"Sorry? You're sorry! Not as sorry as you're gonna be if anything happens to her!" Sango yelled before storming out of the hut.

Miroku sighed. "Don't take what she said to heart Kouga. Kagome's like a sister to her and she's always looking out for her." He said.

Kouga sighed. "She's right though. If something happens to Kagome or the pup, I'll never forgive myself."

"Pup?" Miroku asked.

"I...uh...I mean Inuyasha." Kouga said blushing.

Miroku smiled. "You've gotten attached to him, haven't you?"

Kouga blushed again. "It's hard not to! He's adorable as a pup. Sometimes...sometimes he's like the little brother I never had. I like feeling like a big brother to him. He looks up to me almost as much as he looks up to Sesshomaru. It's gonna suck when he gets back to normal."

"Yeah really. Then it'll be back to 'muttface' and 'mangy wolf' again." Shippo said shaking his head.

Kouga smiled. "You're probably right kid. One of the things I'm gonna miss the most is how he'd crawl into my lap for a bedtime story every night." He said sadly.

"Oh I got an idea!" Shippo said.

"What's that?" Kouga asked.

Shippo smiled. "You could pretend to be MY big brother and tell me bedtime stories! I've always wanted a big brother! And I just love bedtime stories!" Kouga smiled at his attempts to make him feel better.

"Sure kid." Kouga said. 'But it just won't be the same. You're not Inuyasha.' Kouga thought sadly.

The next morning, everyone was jerked awake by a loud commotion from outside the hut. Unsure of what was going on, they all exited the hut prepaired for an attack. When they came out they saw Sesshomaru walking towards them with a tall man beside him. He had jet black hair wich he wore up in a high ponytail. His eyes were a bright blue and a pale blue snowflake rested on his forehead.

"Who is that?" Shippo asked.

"That is Kagome's father." Kouga said.

"Hello Kouga. Are these Kagome's friends?" Kai asked as he walked up to them.

"Yes. This is Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Everybody, this is Kagome's father, lord Kai." Kouga said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all under the circumstances." He said.

"It's good to finally meet the father of our best friend." Miroku said smiling.

"I understand that you are all close to my daughter."

"Yes. She's like a sister to us." Sango said.

"Good. Then you will come with us to get her and Inuyasha back. It will take us a while to get there since we'll have to go on foot." Kai said.

"But we don't know where Naraku's castle is! And you don't know how strong Naraku really is!" Shippo protested.

Kai smirked. "Oh I know EXACTLY where he is alright. I also know just how strong he really is. Trust me, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was trying her best not to freak out. She had to stay calm for Inuyasha's sake. As soon as they got to Naraku's castle they were thrown into a cold, dark, damp room. They were both cold, hungry, thristy and tired.

"Gome, I is ascared." Inuyasha wimpered.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Sesshomaru will come and save us."

"I wouldn't count on that Kagome." Kagome spun around to see that Naraku had entered the room.

"Naraku! What do you want with us?" She spat.

Naraku smirked. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I don't know what you're planning but you won't get away with it!"

"Oh I've already put my plan into motion. Changing Inuyasha was only the begining. By the way, how do you like him as a pup?" He said smirking.

"You leave him out of this!" She said as Inuyasha ran to hide behind her.

"Oh you don't have to worry. I'm no longer worried about him. He's harmless now that he's a pup. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things that need to be done." He said before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"Gome? Why is that Naku man mean to us?" Inuyasha asked once Naraku was gone.

Kagome sighed. "He's just a bad man. A VERY bad man."

"Gome, I want Shomu." Inuyasha said as he began to cry. She lifted him into her arms and rocked him.

"Shh. Don't cry Inuyasha. We'll be fine, you'll see. Sesshomaru will save us."

"P-pwomise?" Inuyasha sniffled.

"I promise."

"Otay. I love you Gome." He said snuggling into her.

She smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha."

"Do you think that Toshi, Luna and my bunny are otay?" Inuyasha asked. He was worried that the bad Naraku man had hurt his animal friends.

"I'm sure they are. Sesshomaru and Kouga will take good care of them." She said smiling at him.

"Otay. Will you sing me a song Gome?" He asked. She smiled and sang to him as she rocked him to sleep.

"I hope you come for us soon Sesshomaru." She whispered as she brushed Inuyasha's hair off his face.

Miles away, the search party for Inuyasha and Kagome carried on. Kai talked to all her friends and they could all see where Kagome got her kindness from. The only one who remained silent was Sesshomaru. He made sure he trailed behind the others. Kouga noticed and went to walk with his new friend.

"So how are ya holdin up?"

"How do you think I am wolf? The love of my life and my little brother are in danger!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Whoa! Calm down! I only asked a question!" Kouga said.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just...I've never cared for someone as much as I do Kagome. I'd die if I lost her."

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I miss him as well. It's too quiet without him around. I'm attached to the pup." He said sadly. He knew his time with Inuyasha as a pup was growing short. A part of him wanted Inuyasha to stay little and he told Kouga so.

Kouga nodded. "I know what ya mean. He's a good pup and it's gonna suck when he's normal again." Sesshomaru couldn't agree more.

Unknown to them, Kai had been listening to their entire conversation. He smiled when he heard how fondly Kouga and Sesshomaru spoke of little Inuyasha. His smile widened when he heard Sesshomaru talking about Kagome. He knew how much Sesshomaru loved her and he decided that he would speak to Sesshomaru about it later.

That night after dinner Sesshomaru decided to take a walk. He smiled sadly when he came to the clearing that he'd taken Kagome to the night he'd told her about Inuyasha. This was also the place where they'd made out for the first time. He almost made love to her that night. Now he wished that he had made love to her.

"I miss you Kagome. Please be alright and please take good care of Inuyasha for me." He said as a tear fell down his face.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard Kai say from behind him. Sesshomaru quickly dried his eyes and composed himself before turning around.

"What is it Kai?"

"I was just wondering how you were holding up?"

"As well as to be expected I suppose."

Kai nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation with the wolf. From what I gather, you have feelings for Kagome."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes, I do. I love her very much."

"I see. You do know she has an intended do you not?"

Sesshomaru looked away. "I am aware of that. You need not worry though. I will not stand in Inuyasha's way. I will not rob him of his chance at being happy."

"So you'd willingly break your own heart just to see Inuyasha happy?"

"Yes. I would."

Kai smiled. "You're an honorable man just like your father."

"Thank you Kai."

"You are honorable, but you are wrong. Inuyasha is not Kagome's intended."

"What do you mean? Who is her intended then?"

Kai smirked. "I cannot tell you. You will find out soon enough. And trust me when I say that you WILL be surprised." He patted Sesshomaru on the back before he headed back to camp.

"He is one strange man. I never did understand him or his damn puzzles." Sesshomaru said to himself. He smirked when he replayed what Kai had told him in his head. Now that he knew that Inuyasha wasn't Kagome's intended, he would challenge any man who tried to claim her. His eyes tinted red as he thought of some other man getting to enjoy his sweet Kagome's body. When that thought entered his mind he growled. There was no way in hell that he'd allow another man to touch her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm himself. Once he was calm he went back to camp.

The next day everyone could tell Sesshomaru was in higher spirits then he had been for the past few days. When Kouga asked why he was so happy, Sesshomaru smirked.

"The reason why I am in a better mood, is because I found out some very good news last night." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah? What did ya find out?" Kouga asked.

"I found out that Inuyasha isn't Kagome's intended after all."

"Oh really? So who is her intended then?" Kouga asked even though he already knew the answer.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Kai would not tell me. He told me that I would know soon and that I'd be surprised when I found out who it was. I can't wait to find out who it is though."

"Oh? Why's that?" Kouga asked.

"Because now that I know it's not Inuyasha, I have no problems with killing the bastard who tries to claim her." Sesshomaru growled.

Kouga smirked. "Oh I doubt you'll have any problems. You'll get Kagome, I just know it."

Kai overheard them and smirked. Sesshomaru was so sure that he'd be able to kill Kagome's intended so that he could have her himself. No matter how much Sesshomaru wanted to kill Kagome's intended, both Kai and Kouga knew he wouldn't be able to. This was going to be one hell of a rescue mission.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were hell for Kagome and Inuyasha. They hardly got anything to eat or drink. What little food and water they did get, Kagome gave to Inuyasha. The room was so cold and they had nothing to cover up with. What worried Kagome the most was Inuyasha. He was burning up with fever from being in the cold room. He was in constant pain and was shivering.

"Gome? When is Shomu coming?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"Soon Inuyasha."

"Don't lie to the boy Kagome. He's not coming. You've been forgotten." Naraku said smirking as he came into the room. Kagome clutched Inuyasha to her chest.

"Shut up Naraku! Sesshomaru loves me and adores Inuyasha!" She yelled glaring at him.

Naraku chuckled. "You think so?"

"No. I KNOW so!"

Naraku smirked. "Allow me to show you. Kanna, come here." Kagome watched as Kanna came into the room with her mirror.

Kagome glared at him. "You can't take our souls. You tried that with me before and it didn't work."

Naraku smirked. "I'm not using it for that. This mirror does more than steal souls. Show them Kanna." Kagome watched as images formed in the mirror. It was Kouga and Sesshomaru and they were talking heatedly.

"What the hell do you mean you give up?" Kouga yelled.

"Just what I said wolf. This Sesshomaru does not wish to waste anymore of my time searching for them."

Kouga growled. "What do you mean wasting your time! I thought you were attached to the pup and that you loved Kagome?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "I could care less about that wench or that half breed brother of mine."

"WHAT! You told Kagome that you loved her and that you wanted her to be your mate! You even told her that you'd raise Inuyasha as your own!" Kouga snarled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I lied. I was only using her to get ahold of Naraku. I knew he'd come after her for the jewel."

"You bastard! If anything happens to either one of them, I'll kill you myself!" Kouga said before storming off.

Naraku smirked as tears streamed down both Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces. His plan was going just as he'd hoped it would. He knew seeing this would hurt them and he laughed at their pain.

"If all of that was true, then why are you still keeping us?" Kagome asked.

"You're bait."

"Bait? For what? You've got me and the jewel. What more do you want?"

He smirked. "I no longer want the jewel, you can keep it. I have bigger fish to fry. I'm after Kai. He has something I want and YOU are going to help me get it."

"I would never help a bastard like you!" She yelled.

He chuckled. "You don't have to lift a finger. All you have to do is sit there and be miserable. Kai will do anything to get his sweet little girl back." He laughed before leaving the room.

"Gome, is what that Naku man said true?" Inuyasha asked after Naraku was gone.

"About what?"

"That Shomu don't want us no more. That window thingy showded Shomu and Mr. wolfie yelling about it. Shomu say him not love you and him called Yasha a half bweed. How come Gome? I thought Shomu loved us." He said crying.

"Don't pay any attention to what Naraku says. He lies all the time just to hurt peoples feelings." She said trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure Gome?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru would never forget us and he'll always love us."

"Otay. I hope Shomu gets us soon. I no feel good and Shomu always helps Yasha feel all better." He said sniffling. She smiled at him sadly as he fell asleep. The lack of food and his fever made him tire easily.

"Please hurry Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is sick and needs you. I know Naraku is lying. You would never give up on us. I know you still love us." She whispered as she wiped sweat off of Inuyasha's forehead.

After that night, Naraku visited every night with more images of Sesshomaru. The visions were always the same. It would show Sesshomaru saying cruel things about her and Inuyasha. Every night she'd have to comfort Inuyasha and reassure him that Sesshomaru still loved him and that he was coming for them. As the days went on, Inuyasha's health grew worse. He could hardly eat or drink. He drifted in and out of sleep all day long. He was so hot that she had to strip him down to his pants.

"G-Gome? Di-did Sh-Shomu forget us?" He said weakly.

"No. He'll be here soon Inuyasha." She said smiling sadly.

"I-I is t-tired Gome. Will you sing Y-Yasha a s-song?" He wheezed. Kagome was worried. She was afraid that if he got any worse that he'd die.

"Sure." She sang him to sleep and began crying. Just then Naraku came in the room.

"Isn't this touching."

Her head snapped up. "What is it now Naraku? I don't care what you show us in that damn mirror! None of it's true and you know it!"

He chuckled. "I haven't come for that. I came to get you so that we can...prepare for some visitors. Your friends are almost here."

"They will kill you so you might as well forget about what you've got planned!" She snapped. Just then they heard a loud bang.

He smirked. "Showtime." He said dragging her and Inuyasha out of the room. The first person she saw was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as she tried to wrench free of Naraku's grasp. Sesshomaru looked at them with wide eyes. He couldn't believe the state of health they were in. They were both thin and pale. Kagome had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. His gaze lingered on Inuyasha's tiny frail body. He could tell that Inuyasha was very sick. The poor pup's hair stuck to his sweaty face. He shivered and wimpered in his fevered state.

"Let them go Naraku!" A man that Kagome had never seen before said. Kagome looked at him closer. He was a handsome man. He had jet black hair that was up in a high ponytail. He had blue eyes and a blue snowflake was on his forehead. He was well built and wore cloathing similar to Sesshomaru's.

"I don't think so. Perhaps if you give me what I most desire, I'll let her live." Naraku said.

"What is it that you want?" Kai asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I want the crown." Naraku said smiling.

Kai growled. "Like hell Naraku! You don't deserve it! Besides, you are not the heir and you know it!"

Kagome was confused. "What are you two talking about? What crown?"

Naraku smirked wickedly. "Ah. I see. So you haven't told her yet then?"

"Told me what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"No Naraku. Don't tell her! Not like this." Kai said.

"Oh I think this is a perfect time to tell her." Naraku said with a wicked smirk.

"Will someone tell me what's going on! And who the hell are you!" Kagome yelled at Kai.

Naraku smirked. "Would you like for me to do the honors?"

"Naraku, I'm warning you! She doesn't need to know!" Kai snarled.

"Oh but she does. Kagome, allow me to introduce you to OUR father."

**A/N: I know some of you are probably wondering why Kagome didn't just use the jewel to wish for her and Inuyasha's freedom. There is a reason for that, but I can't tell you what just yet. You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's eyes widend. This man before her was her father! She was finally meeting her long lost father! But wait a second, didn't Naraku say OUR father? Then that meant...

"Oh my god!" She said looking at Naraku in shock.

Naraku smirked. "That's right. I'm your brother, well actually I'm just your half brother. I've been looking for you for years. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that the HUMAN shikon miko Kagome that has been a thorn in my side for years, was actually my long lost YOUKAI half sister in disguise. That was a dirty trick father. You should never keep sibblings apart." He said shaking his head smiling.

"No! No way! I refuse to believe it! You're lying! You're not my brother! You can't be!" She protested. She refused to beleive that she was related to this monster.

"Oh trust me dear, I AM your brother. Isn't that right FATHER?" He asked sneering at Kai.

Kai growled. "You are one mistake I wish I never made! Because of you I lost my best friend, my mate and I almost lost my little girl!" When Kai said this, Naraku became enraged.

"Everything was always about Kagome and that mate of yours! MY mother and I were left out in the cold!" Naraku snarled.

"YOUR mother was a whore! It was a one time thing and she knew that! You were not planned!" Kai yelled.

"It matters not. Since I was born first, I should be named heir. NOT this little weakling!" Naraku said squeezing Kagome's arm and giving her a shake.

"YOU were born from a whore! KAGOME was born from my mate! SHE is the true heir, NOT you!"

Naraku growled. "Perhaps I can fix that." He pulled a dagger out of nowhere and stabbed Kagome in the stomache before tossing her to the ground.

"NO!" Sesshomaru roared. He ran to Kagome's side as Kai and the others fought with Naraku and his minions.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" She whispered as he held her head in his lap.

"I'm here love. I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner." He said caressing her face.

"In-Inuyasha? H-how is he? Is he o-ok?"

"Yes love. He's just fine." He said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Th-that's g-good. He-he n-needs you Sess. H-he's really sick." Her breathing was becoming shallow. Tears fell down his face. He knew he was losing her.

"Kagome...please don't go. I need you. Inuyasha needs you." He begged. She smiled and slowly raised her hand to wipe away his tears.

"D-don't cr-cry Sess. Y-you're m-my str-strong warrior. Please t-take good care of In-Inuyasha."

"Don't do this love! You can't leave me! I just got you back!" He yelled.

"Pr-promise me!" She said as she coughed up blood.

"Ok. I promise I'll take good care of him love."

"Thank you." She gave him one last smile before closing her eyes. Sesshomaru threw back his head and howled. Everyone froze. They knew what that howl meant. Their beloved Kagome had died.

"Sh-Shomu?" Inuyasha said weakly as he stumbled over to him. He was so weak from his fever that he could hardly stand. Sesshomaru grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you pup."

"I was ascared Shomu. I no feel good and that Naku man is mean! Him say you no loved us no more."

"That's not true pup. I love you both very much Inuyasha. Never forget that."

"Otay. Shomu, why is you crying? What's wong wiff Gome? Is her sick like Yasha?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"In...Inuyasha...Kagome...Kagome died." He told him sadly.

"Y-you mean she went to heaven?" Inuyasha asked as his lower lip trembled.

"Yes. She's in heaven now." Sesshomaru said.

"No Shomu! I want Gome back! Her can't go away!" Inuyasha wailed. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha tightly as they both cried.

"Yo! I know you're sad and all, but we need you right now! You can mourn later like the rest of us!" Kouga yelled as he battled with Kagura. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. Kouga was right. He would avenge his beloved Kagome. He told Inuyasha to stay put and ran to join in the battle.

"You will pay for what you did to Kagome! Everyone back off! This monster is MINE!" Sesshomaru yelled as he charged Naraku.

Poor Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was so scared. The mean Naraku man had killed Kagome and now he was fighting with his big brother. What would happen to him if Sesshomaru died too? He didn't know where his mommy and daddy were. So if something did happen to Sesshomaru, he didn't know where he would have to go.

"I wish I was all growed up and big and strong like Shomu and daddy. Then I wouldn't be ascared no more and I could help Shomu." Inuyasha whispered as he watched his brother battle Naraku. Nobody noticed that both the jewel around Kagome's neck and Inuyasha had started to glow pink.

**A/N: What will happen with Inuyasha? What was up with the jewel and Inuyasha both glowing pink? Keep reading and you'll find out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru was begining to tire. His mind was elsewhere and he was making sloppy mistakes. Naraku had even come close to severing his head once. If it hadn't been for Kouga's warning, he'd be dead. He had wounds all over his body and was hardly able to stand. Naraku knocked his sword from his hands and was about to deliver the final blow, when they all heard a familiar roar.

"Windscar!"

The attack hit Naraku and threw him into a tree. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha in shock. There he was in all his glory. He was an adult again but something was different about him.

"Inuyasha! You're back! But you're not a half demon anymore!" Shippo yelled as he climbed down from a tree he'd been hiding in. Everyone looked at him a little closer. Shippo was right! He still had his puppy ears but he was now a full demon. He patted Shippo's head before running up to Sesshomaru, who was on his knees.

"Did ya miss me?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"In-Inuyasha? But, h-how?" Sesshomaru panted.

"Don't worry about that now. I'll explain later. Now, you go relax and let me finish off this bastard. I owe him an ass whoppin for what he's done to you and Kagome." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to say anything to him. In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was battling Naraku. Everyone watched in awe as he brought Naraku down. He was faster and stronger than he was before.

"Damn! He looks like he's as strong and as fast as you are now!" Kouga told Sesshomaru.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as pride filled him. He was proud of his little brother. He was holding his own out there. Naraku was pretty banged up but Inuyasha didn't even have a scratch on him. They all watched as Inuyasha pinned Naraku to a tree.

"Any last words asshole?" Inuyasha spat.

"Go to hell!" Naraku yelled.

"No thanks. That spot's reserved for you." Inuyasha said before plunging his sword into Naraku's chest.

Kai had to look away when Naraku screamed out in pain. He knew Naraku had to die. Hell he was willing to kill him himself. Still though, he was his son. The part of him that was a parent didn't want him to die, but Naraku deserved it for all the evil he had done. He watched as Inuyasha threw him on the ground and spit on him.

"Rot in hell ya evil bastard. Give Kikyo my regards." Inuyasha said before walking over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had Kagome clutched to his heart as he sobbed her name over and over again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before bopping him upside the head.

"Quit your bawlin and bring her back! Father gave ya your damn sword for a reason dumbass!"

"I'm not sure how it works. I've only tried it one other time." Sesshomaru said in shame. The one time he actually wanted to use the sword, and he didn't even know how to work the sword he once deemed as useless.

"Well what did you do that time?"

"I asked it to carry out my will." When Sesshomaru said this, his sword started pulsing with a blue light. He gently laid her down before standing and swiping the sword above her body. He waited to see if it would work. He hoped and prayed to god that it would. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then she gasped for air. Sesshomaru threw the sword to the ground and gathered Kagome into his arms as he wept for joy.

"S-Sess-hom-aru. C-can't br-breath." She gasped as he held her too tight.

He pulled back and smiled. "Sorry love, I'm just glad you're ok. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She smiled. "I won't. Where's Inuyasha? Is he still sick?" She asked.

"I'm right here Kagome." Inuyasha stepped up to her and smirked at her shocked expression.

"You're you again. Well, almost. You're a full demon now! How?" She asked when she noticed his purple markings.

He shrugged. "I think I accidently made a wish when I was a pup."

"Oh. You really do look like him. Except for the ears that is." She said.

"I look like who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your dad. I saw him while...while I was dead. He told me he was proud of the both of you. He told me to tell you that he'd always be watching over the both of you. He said he was sorry that he didn't get to see you grow up and that he was glad Sesshomaru reconnected with you."

"Wow. So you actually got to see my old man huh?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"Yeah. He said one other thing though. He said you both need a woman in your lives so stop wasting time and find yourselves a mate." She said.

"I've already found the woman I want." Sesshomaru said before kissing her. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. It was Kai. Sesshomaru stood and helped Kagome up.

"Kagome, allow me to introduce you. This is your father, lord Kai of the northern lands."

"So, you're my dad?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." Kai said as she walked slowly up to him. She surprised him by throwing herself into his arms and cried.

"I'm so happy! I've been looking forward to meeting you since I found out that you were still alive!"

"I've missed you Kagome. My little girl has finally come home to me." He said as tears of joy filled his eyes as well. Everyone decided to give them some privacy. Inuyasha went over to where Sesshomaru stood and they stared at each other in silence before Inuyasha spoke.

"So, you and Kagome huh?"

"Yes. I love her very much. Are you...are you angry?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Hell no. You guys make a good couple."

"But, I thought you loved her?" Sesshomaru asked confused. He was so sure that his brother was in love with Kagome.

"No fuckin way man! Dude, don't get me wrong. She's a nice girl and all but she's more like a sister to me. So she's all yours bro." Inuyasha said smiling at him.

"I'm afraid not. She has an intended." Sesshomaru said sighing.

"She does? Well who the hell is it?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know."

"But I do." Kai said smugly as he walked up to them.

Inuyasha looked at him. "So you're Kagome's old man huh? She looks a lot like ya."

"Yes, I'm her father and you must be Taisho's youngest. You really do look like him you know."

"Keh. Can't say I remember." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Hey! Wait a sec! You never told us who Kagome's intended was! We need to know so we can go kick his ass!"

Kai chuckled. "I see you get sidetracked just as easily as your father did as well."

"Hey! I do not! Now tell us who he is!"

Kai laughed. "You have his lack of patience and temper as well I see. Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." He laughed again as he walked away and heard Inuyasha growl.

Sesshomaru sighed. "He told me the exact same thing the other day. I guess the BOTH of us will have to wait."

"Aw man! But I wanna know now! Why can't he just tell us? Now I see where Kagome get's her annoying side." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru chuckled and ruffled Inuyasha's hair.

"Silly pup." Sesshomaru froze when he realized what he did and what he'd just called Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I had almost forgotten you were no longer a pup." Sesshomaru said looking away sadly. A part of him wished that Inuyasha had stayed a pup so he could have more time with him.

"I don't mind...Shomu." He whispered. Sesshomaru looked at him in shock.

"You...you remember." Sesshomaru said in wonder.

Inuyasha nodded. "I remember everything. I want to thank you for taking care of me and for looking out for me. Especially...especially when you stood up for me at that village. That meant a lot to me. A part of me wishes that I coulda stayed a pup. Then...then I could stay with you and Kagome." He said as his ears drooped. Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay with me...little brother."

"A-are ya sure? Cause I don't wanna be no trouble or nothin."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Inuyasha, you're such a silly pup."

"Yeah, and you'll always be my big brother Shomu." Inuyasha teased.

"Hey muttface! I gotta hand it to ya, you kicked ass out there." Kouga said walking up to them. When Inuyasha heard him call him muttface, his ears drooped.

"Muttface? But...you said we were friends." Inuyasha said sadly. He was actually hoping to keep the friendship he'd started with kouga while he was cursed as a pup.

"Yeah right! When the hell did I say that mutt?"

Inuyasha growled. "Then why the hell did you give me Toshi? Huh Mr. wolfie?" He yelled. Kouga looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked. "He remembers."

"Damn right I remember! I remember everything. I even remember YOU tryin to get me to kill that little white bunny I found. Who the hell does that?! You don't go around tellin kids they're supposed to kill animals!"

"Wow. I...uh...I guess you do remember everything huh?" Kouga said blushing. Inuyasha smirked. He knew EXACTLY why Kouga was blushing.

"Oh yeah, I remember it ALL. Like how you would talk baby talk to me when it was just you and me around. Or how you'd tell me how cute I was and you wanted kids just like me one day. I remember walking in on you at the hot spring one night and saw you makin out with that dude who you thought was a girl. Oh the look on your face when you saw his dick and realized he was a man was priceless! But my most favorite thing of all, is when you'd do those lousy imatations of Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said smirking as Kouga blushed a cherry red. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at that last statement.

"Imatations? Do tell." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, it was n-nothin much. H-honestly, they weren't that good." Kouga said nervously.

"Come now, don't be modest wolf. I'm sure they were good. So tell me Inuyasha, what were they?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at his claws and then looked up at Kouga with a wicked glint in his eyes. Kouga gulped when Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sure thing bro!" Inuyasha said smirking at a wide eyed Kouga. By the time he'd told Sesshomaru everything Kouga had said or made fun of about him, Sesshomaru was storming away from Kouga who now had a few lumps on his head as well as a black eye.

"Damn it! Why did ya have to tell him all of that pup!" Kouga yelled rubbing his head.

"Aw shut it Mr. wolfie!" Inuyasha yelled back. When it dawned on them what they had called each other they both burst out in laughter.

Kai looked over at them and lifted a brow. "You two are very strange charactors." He said.

"You have no idea." Shippo mumbled.

"Hey!" Both Kouga and Inuyasha yelled. Kai laughed at them as he watched Kagome and Sesshomaru kiss. Kouga noticed and smirked.

"So when are ya gonna tell them?" Kouga asked.

"Tell them what?" Inuyasha asked. Kai smirked and told Inuyasha about Kagome's intended.

"So they actually thought that I was her intended and he was just gonna let her go?" Inuyasha asked in shock. He couldn't believe that his brother was willing to sacrifice his happiness for him.

"Wow. I never thought he'd do something like that. He really is a good guy ain't he?"

"There's a lot you don't know about Sesshomaru my boy." Kai said patting his shoulder.

"So who is Kagome's intended if it ain't me?" Kouga and Kai both smirked. When they told him who it was and that Sesshomaru said he was going to challenge him, Inuyasha laughed. This was just too funny! There was no way in hell that Sesshomaru could kill Kagome's intended.

"Oh I can't wait to see Shomu's face when he finds out who her intended is!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Shomu?" Kai said lifting a brow.

Inuyasha blushed. "Uh...I mean Sesshomaru."

Kouga laughed. "That's what the pup called him. He called me Mr. wolfie."

Inuyasha growled. "Shut it wolf! I was just a pup when I called you guys that!"

Kouga smirked. "You still are a pup."

"Alright boys, settle down! Geez Inuyasha. You've only been back to normal for like ten minuets and you're already picking fights!" Kagome said rolling her eyes when she walked up to them. They all laughed when he pouted.

"I hate to interrupt you all but there is something that must be done." Kai said walking up to Kagome.

"What is it...dad?" It felt weird calling this man she hardly knew dad.

"I must break the seal on you to return you to your true form." He said.

"O-ok. What do I have to do?" She asked nervously.

Kai smiled. "Relax daughter, there's nothing to be scared of. Just close your eyes."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and waited. He put his hands on her head and closed his eyes as he began to chant.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome stood nervously while her father continued chanting his spell. She didn't know what was going to happen when her father unlocked her true form. At first she didn't feel a thing. After a minuet or two she felt a warm tingling sensation that quickly turned scorching hot. She screamed as a sharp pain shot through her body. A bright white light surrounded her and everyone had to look away. When the light finally died down, everyone looked at her and gasped.

"Kagome. You're beautiful love." Sesshomaru whispered in awe as he walked up to her.

"What do I look like Sess?"

He smiled. "Come with me for a moment."

"Ok." She said as he took her hand and led her over to a crystal clear stream.

"Look." He said pointing to her reflection in the water. She looked and gasped. Her hair was longer and her eyes were now an arctic blue. She had small dainty claws and fangs. She now had stripes on her face like Sesshomaru's, only hers were a pale blue. On her forehead was a pale blue snowflake that showed her royal status.

"Is that really me?" She asked in shock not quite believing what she was seeing.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes love." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed and nibbled on her neck.

She giggled. "Sess! That tickles!" He chuckled. Just then Kai walked over to them.

"We should head back to the palace. There are things that you and I must discuss my daughter. All of your friends and lord Sesshomaru are welcome to come."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks dad! Come on Sess! We got to go tell the others!" Kagome said dragging him away. Kai laughed at Sesshomaru's bewildered expression at being dragged around by a female. Once Kagome had gathered all her friends together she invited them all to return to her home with them and they all accepted her invitation.

"I'm going to go ahead and return to the palace to get things ready for everyone's arrival." Kai said.

"Very well. I'll make sure everyone gets there safely." Sesshomaru told him. They all watched as Kai formed his light orb and zoomed away.

Kagome sighed. "Well I guess we should go." Just as she started to walk away, Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"And just where do you think you're going woman?" He asked nuzzling her.

"Uh...home." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He lifted a brow. "Oh really? So tell me something love, how do you get there? I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one here besides Kouga that knows the way." He teased.

She blushed. "Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Ok. Break it up lovebirds. I'd like to get goin some time today. I'm hungry and I wanna get somethin to eat." He complained.

Kagome pulled away and giggled. "Always thinking with your stomache, eh Inuyasha?" She teased.

"Keh. Let's just get goin already. How far away is her home anyway?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"For those of us who can fly it only takes three days. If we walk it will take a week."

"A week! That's too long! I want some REAL food and a REAL bed! Hunting for food and camping kinda get old after a while." Inuyasha complained.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Then you'd better walk fast." Inuyasha growled at him.

"Stop picking on him Sess." Kagome said poking Sesshomaru in the side playfully.

"Yeah Shomu! Quit pickin on me!" Inuyasha said pouting.

Shippo snickered. "Shomu? Oh that's hilarious!" He said as he rolled around on the ground laughing. Inuyasha growled and blushed. He picked Shippo up by his tail and bopped him in the head.

"Ow! Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean again!" Shippo whined rubbing his head.

"Shut it runt!" He yelled as he dropped Shippo on the ground.

"Oh Inuyasha...sit boy!"

"Ah! Damn it! Even though I'm a full demon now, that still hurts!" Inuyasha said as he stood back up.

"Ya know somethin pup? I'll never get tired of seein ya kiss the ground like that." Kouga said smirking.

"Shut it wolf! I wish Kagome would make YOU a set of beads!" Inuyasha yelled crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled. "You know that might not be such a bad idea. That way when you two fight I can punish the BOTH of you." She said ever so sweetly.

"Uh...let's not be too hasty now. I promise I'll be good." Kouga said nervously. He did NOT want a set of those cursed beads around HIS neck that's for sure.

"I'm glad you see it my way. Now, let's get going everyone. I'm anxious to see my home." She said.

"Good idea love." Sesshomaru said. He put his arm around her waist as he began leading everyone towards Kagome's home.

**A/N: I bet it would be funny to see Kouga wear a set of beads, but I won't torture him like that in this story. Sorry for those who were wishing it. lol**


	11. Chapter 11

After a long week of traveling Kagome, Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang finally made it to Kagome's castle. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw her new home. The castle was huge! There were willow trees, sakura trees and beautiful flowers everywhere. In the middle of the yard was a huge fountain in the shape of a giant dog. Kagome didn't notice her father walking over to them as she admired the castle.

"Welcome home daughter." Kai said smiling. She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

"It's beautiful here dad!" She said running over to him and giving him a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Just wait until you see the inside of the castle and the back yard. You're all just in time for lunch. I caught your scents in the wind and had lunch prepared for you. Let's go eat and then I'll give you a tour."

"Good. I'm starvin!" Inuyasha said.

"You're always starving Inuyasha." Kagome said rolling her eyes at her friends antics.

"Keh. Whatever." He said crossing his arms as they all went inside. When they got to the dining room both Shippo and Inuyasha's eyes widened. The table was large enough to sit at least twenty people! It was full of all kinds of different food.

"Whoa! Look at all that food!" Inuyasha exclaimed as his mouth watered.

"Yeah! Now we don't have to worry about Inuyasha eating it all!" Shippo said smiling.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut it runt!"

"Well it's true so there."

"Why you!" Just as Inuyasha got ready to bop Shippo upside the head Kagome sat him. Kai lifted his brow when he saw him slam face first into the floor.

"Neat trick." He said.

"He gets sat ALL the time cause he's an idiot." Shippo said smilng. They all laughed when Inuyasha mumbled to himself about having brats around who didn't know how to shut up.

After they ate their lunch Kai gave everyone a tour of the large castle. They were all in awe of all the large rooms and the decorations in them. Miroku was eager to check out Kai's large library wich was wall to wall with books of all sorts. Sango and Kagome were both happy to hear that the castle had it's own hot spring and they took off like a rocket to take a bath. Kouga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to Kai's large dojo with him to spar, while Shippo went outside to play with Toshi and Luna. When the girls were done with their bath Kagome went to look for her father. She followed his scent to the dojo and smiled when she saw him sparring with a complaining Inuyasha.

"You're too slow my boy!" Kai said smirking at him when he hit him upside the head with the flat side of his sword.

"Damn it! You're cheating! You're a full demon!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing the back of his head.

Kai lifted a brow. "Did you forget Inuyasha? You're a full demon now as well."

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah...well...that's cause I'm new at this! YOU'VE been a full demon your whole life!"

Kai chuckled. "Excuses. Excuses." He said. Kagome laughed when Inuyasha crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hey dad, could you show me where my room is? I'd like to take a short nap."

Kai smiled. "Sure Kagome. Follow me." She followed him down a long hallway. He stopped in front of two large doors that had their family crest engraved on them. He smiled as he opened the doors and moved aside to let her in.

Kagome gasped. "This is beautiful." Her room had lush white carpet and the walls were painted a soft baby blue. There was a four post bed that had dark blue silk curtains and blankets and sheets. The furniture was all made from cherry wood. The closet was overflowing with silk kimono's and dresses of all kinds of colors and designs. On her dresser was a large jewelry box with beautiful necklaces, rings and earrings. She turned to her father and gave him a hug.

Kai chuckled. "I'm glad you approve. Now you go take your nap. Tonight there are some things we need to discuss over dinner." He said giving her forehead a kiss.

Kagome sighed. "Ok." She was pretty sure she knew what he wanted to talk about. Naraku and her intended. She was definetly NOT looking forward to that conversation.

When her father closed her door, she looked at the bed and smiled. It looked so big and comfy that she just couldn't resist. She ran over and jumped in the air and landed on the big bed. She sighed happily. It was just as soft as she thought it would be and the pillows were made from soft feathers.

"A girl could definetly get used to this. I'm so glad that I'm finally home where I truely belong." She said as her eyes drifted shut. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: I know that not much was going on in this chapter but I promise it'll get better. I'm not feelling well anyways but I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

After her nap, Kagome got up and decided to explore the castle. She was just about to walk by a large door that had a golden emblem of a large dog, when she felt a strong pulse of energy.

"What the? What was that?" She hadn't felt anything like that other than the jewel. Curious, she pushed the door open and went inside. The room was small. It wasn't any bigger than her old bathroom. There were weapons of all kinds on racks along the walls. She felt another strong pulse of energy and looked up. There on the back wall all by itself was a sword that was pulsing with a blue light. She felt drawn to it. It was almost as if it was calling to her. She slowly walked up to it and reached out to touch it. When she touched it, she felt a jolt of energy shoot through her and quickly withdrew her hand. She looked at her hand before reaching out once again to grab the hilt and pulled it from its sheath. She gasped when it transformed, much like Inuyasha's sword.

"Beautiful." Was all she could say. It was long and the blade itself was almost a pale blue color. The hilt had pale blue ribbons flowing from it. The handle had a large pale blue snowflake in the center with tiny dark blue gems surrounding the snowflake.

"That belonged to your mother." Her father said from behind her. She was so entranced with the sword that she hadn't noticed him come in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said trying to quickly put the sword back.

He chuckled. "Relax Kagome. I'm not upset. The sword is yours now. She has chosen you as her new master."

"Chosen? What do you mean? You make it sound as if it's alive." She said confused.

He smiled. "In a way it is. It's a demonic sword. It was made from your mother's fang."

"You mean like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords are?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a name like theirs too?"

"As a matter of fact it does. It has it's own special attacks as well."

"Oh tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She said jumping up and down excitedly like a child.

He laughed. "Calm down pup and I'll tell you. The sword is called Tenken, the heavenly sword. I cannot tell you the kind of attacks it has. That is something you must learn on your own."

"But why?" She asked pouting.

"That is the way demon swords work my dear. When you are ready the sword will...speak to you and you will learn them."

"Ok." She said sighing in disappointment.

He smiled. "Come. Dinner is done." She stiffened when he said this. She knew what would happen at dinner and was NOT looking forward to it. She followed her father to the dining room to find that everyone was already there waiting on them.

"Cool sword." Inuyasha said when he noticed the sword at Kagome's side.

She smiled and gave it a pat. "It's called the Tenken. It was my mother's."

"Perhaps I could teach you to weild it." Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome's chair out for her.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Dig in everybody." Kai said. He lifted a brow when Inuyasha began gobbling his food down like a pig.

"You sure do have an apetite don't you?" He asked. Sesshomaru reached over and flicked Inuyasha's ear.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his throbbing ear.

"Your eating habbits leave a lot to be desired. You had better table manners as a pup."

"Shut it Shomu!" Inuyasha yelled. When everyone started snickering and laughing, he looked around in confusion.

"What? What's so funny?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You called me Shomu again pup." Inuyasha's face turned red in embarrassment as everyone laughed harder. Everyone calmed down and continued eating. When it was time for dessert, Kai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"What is it dad?" Kagome asked, although she was sure she knew what he was going to say.

He sighed. "It's time that you knew the truth about Naraku and why you were sent to the future."

"Ok." Kagome said a little nervously. In a way she wanted to know more about her past but at the same time she was dreading what she would learn.

"It's true that Naraku was your half brother. I had just mated your mother when I was called off to war. The war was a long one and I missed your mother terribly. I went to an inn on the way home to heal from my wounds. That is where I met Naraku's mother and made the biggest mistake of my life. I told the girl it was a one time thing and to never speak of it because I had a mate waiting for me back home. I decided it would be better if I never told my mate that I'd cheated on her. It wasn't until fifteen years later that my past came back to haunt me. You had just been born and I couldn't have been more happy. We were holding a celebration to announce your birth when SHE showed up. She told my mate about our affair and then presented me with a fifteen year old boy. When we were told that Naraku was my son, your mother went ballistic and had them thrown out. She wouldn't talk to me for over a month but she eventually forgave me though. You were about four months old when the attacks on our land started. It took a while but we found out that it was Naraku's doing. He was after the throne and wanted you dead. I sent for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father for help. Taisho found out about a magic well that could transport people to the future and we decided we'd send you there until Naraku was gone. The day we left for the well I placed a spell on you to make you appear human. On the way back from taking you to your...human family, we were attacked by Naraku's men. I tried to save your mother but I was wounded and she was killed."

He paused and took a deep breath before continuing on. "When I got back to the castle, I was horrified. My people had been slaughtered and Taisho was propped up against a tree bleeding to death. He made me promise to look after his sons. That day was the worst day of my life. I lost my mate, my best friend and I almost lost my little girl." Everyone sat in silence after his story. The felt sorry for Kai. Kagome got up and went over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Kai smiled and patted her back. "Don't be. I got a chance to raise my best friends oldest son and now I got my daughter back."

"I'm glad to be back." She said smiling. She went back over to her seat and finished her dessert. When she was done, Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed her hand.

"What is it Sess?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me love?"

"Sure!" She said smiling. He took her hand and led her to the koi pond behind the castle. They walked over to a willow tree and sat under it. Kagome looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you my love." Sesshomaru said caressing her face.

"I love you so much Sess." She said as his face lowered towards hers.

"This Sesshomaru loves you as well." He said before capturing her lips in a soul shattering kiss. He kissed her with all the love he had. When they pulled back, they were both panting hard as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Can we stay out here tonight? I want to be able to sleep in your arms one more time." Kagome asked.

"As you wish love." He said nuzzling her neck. He placed her in his lap and in no time at all she was asleep.

"Do not worry love. This Sesshomaru will challenge your intended and I WILL win." He said before falling asleep himself.

Unknown to the young couple, Kai watched the tender scene from his bedroom window and smiled. He was looking forward to introducing Kagome to her intended and watching Sesshomaru challenge him. Yes tomorrow would prove very entertaining.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the little twist in my story about Naraku being her brother and the way I had Taisho die in my story. I wanted to do something a little different from what you normally read about them. **


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Kagome woke up to a gentle nip to her ear.

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"It's time to get up love." Sesshomaru said nuzzling her.

"Just ten more minuets." She mumbled.

He smirked. "You best get up love. This Sesshomaru will toss you in the pond if you don't."

"Yeah sure whatever." She mumbled still half asleep.

"Alright. You were warned." He walked over to the koi pond and tossed her in. He laughed when she came back up sputtering.

"I didn't know you desired a bath so badly."

She gave him a death glare. "SESSHOMARU! You are so dead!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." He said before taking off.

"Get back here!" She yelled. Even though she was fast, her speed was no match for Sesshomaru's. Everyone was in the dojo when Sesshomaru ran in like the hounds of hell were on his tail.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Sess?" Inuyasha asked as he bumped into him knocking him down.

"Well I-" Sesshomaru was cut off when a soaking wet Kagome entered the dojo.

"YOU!" She yelled glaring at him.

"I think I'll take my leave now." Sesshomaru said as he fled out of the room.

Kagome growled. "Get back here you overgrown dog!" She yelled chasing after him.

Kai lifted a brow. "Well that was interesting."

Inuyasha laughed. "How much do ya wanna bet that he's gonna be wearing a set of beads before the day is over?"

"Hm. I wonder what his command will be?" Miroku said.

"I hope it's somethin embarrassing. He needs to be knocked down off of that high horse of his anyways." Inuyasha said. Later on a dry and smug Kagome came down for lunch with a pleading Sesshomaru behind her.

"Please love."

"Nope. You deserve it." She said smirking.

Everyone looked at them like they were nuts. They were all wondering what could possibly make the proud taiyoukai beg. That's when Inuyasha saw it. He burst out laughing when he saw the black and silver beads around Sesshomaru's neck.

"See? What did I tell ya guys? I knew he'd be gettin his own set of beads sooner or later." Inuyasha said as he continued to laugh.

"Silence pup!" Sesshomaru said growling.

Inuyasha smirked. "So what's his word Kagome?"

"I'll gladly show you." She said smiling wickedly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Please don't love! I'll be good. I promise!" He begged.

"Sesshomaru...DOWN BOY!"

"Ah!" He yelped as he was body slammed to the floor. She smiled and skipped merrily to her place at the table. Everyone laughed as he struggled to get up.

"Oh you shoulda seen the look on your face!" Inuyasha said laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked over to his seat blushing.

Kai lifted a brow. "Why Sesshomaru, I believe I've never seen you blush before." He teased. Sesshomaru just ignored him as he ate. When lunch was over Kai sighed. 'It's time.' He thought to himself.

"What's wrong dad?"

"You need to go prepare to meet your intended. Make sure you wear your best outfit. I need for you three to come with me to my study." He told Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Why do we gotta come?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Sesshomaru is going to be there to challenge her intended mate. As for you two, you will be there as witnesses." Kai said turning to leave.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru sadly. "I don't want to be with anybody else but you." She said as she began to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry love. This Sesshomaru WILL win this challenge and then you'll be mine. I love you Kagome. Never forget that."

"I love you too Sess." She said. He caressed her face before kissing her hungrily.

"Yo Sess! Come on! Kai's waitin!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "Wait for me love." He said smiling before following Inuyasha out of the room.

"Kagome? You ok?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. "Not really."

Sango smiled. "Don't worry Kagome. Sesshomaru will beat this other guy." She said trying to calm her friend.

"Yeah Kagome! He's like the strongest demon ever! Nobody can beat him!" Shippo said smiling.

"Now why don't I go help you get ready?" Sango offered.

Kagome smiled. "I'd like that."

"Wonderful! I would be honored to help you as well lady Kagome. After all you'll need a mans opinion." Miroku said smiling.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled knocking him upside the head.

Miroku sighed. "I just adore forceful women. Did I ever tell you that you're cute when you're angry?" He asked with a dreamy smile. Sango smacked him upside the head again.

"Shippo?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Would you do something for us? Make sure this lech stays here. Come on Kagome." She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her from the room.

Miroku sighed. "I'm so misunderstood."

"Idiot." Shippo said shaking his head.

While all of this was going on, Kai, Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited for Kagome. Sesshomaru paced back and forth. He wanted Kagome's intended to hurry up and get there so that he could challenge him. Then after he won he could make her his mate. That wasn't the only reason he was so restless though. Kagome had just started her heat cycle and his beast wanted to mate and pup her.

"Damn it Sess! Will ya stop pacing already! You're makin me dizzy!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled glaring at him.

"S-sorry Sh-Shomu." He said nervously when Sesshomaru glared at him with red eyes. Kai chuckled. He knew what was wrong with him. He'd caught a whiff of Kagome's scent at lunch. It appeared he'd be getting grandpups soon.

"Is there a problem Sesshomaru?" Kai asked smirking knowingly. Sesshomaru's face reddened in embarrassment. He knew that Kai knew what was wrong with him.

"No."

"Are you sure? It doesn't have anything to do with Kagome does it?" Kai said smirking.

"Talking about me behind my back huh?" Kagome said walking into the room. Sesshomaru took one look at her and gasped. She looked like an angel. Her dress was white silk with see through long sleaves that came to a point at her fingers. It hugged her curves perfectly and flowed down past her ankles. Her hair was done up with baby's breath. She wore a pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked with a smile. Sesshomaru walked over to her and caressed her face.

"You look beautiful love." He whispered before drawing her into his arms for a gentle kiss.

"Ahem. I believe we're all here for a reason." Kai said interrupting them.

Kagome sighed. "Sorry." She said sadly.

Sesshomaru held her hand. "Don't worry love. I WILL win this challenge and make you mine." He said kissing her forehead.

"Actually Sesshomaru, you won't be able to beat him." Kai said smugly.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Do you doubt this Sesshomaru's ability to defeat a foe?" He growled.

Kai smiled. "Not at all my boy. You see, Kagome's intended is very strong and possessive. Not many have defeated him in battle."

"Get to the point Kai!" Sesshomaru growled.

"No need to get testy now."

"Dad!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

Kai chuckled. "Alright, alright. Kagome, allow me to introduce you to your intended."

**A/N: I hope you're all ready to find out who her intended is! Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

At first Kai just stood there smirking at them before he walked over where the two were seated.

"Kagome, rise and meet your intended. Sesshomaru, rise and meet the one who you will challenge." Kagome and Sesshomaru looked to the door as it began to open. Kagome stood nervously while Sesshomaru started growling and getting ready to attack.

"You may enter now." Kai said. They all watched as a man who looked identical to Sesshomaru walked in.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What trickery is this? This man looks like me. This Sesshomaru has no twin." He said to Kai. Inuyasha and Kouga burst out laughing.

"Look behind ya Sess!" Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru spun around and came nose to nose with the smirking man before there was a loud pop revealing Shippo.

"Tada! Like my trick?" Shippo said smiling.

"Oh man! That was hilarious!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Yeah! You shoulda seen the look on your face! That was awesome runt." Kouga said laughing.

"Quiet you fools!" Sesshomaru yelled glaring at the laughing duo.

"I don't understand." Kagome said looking at Kai in confusion.

Kai smiled. "That was your intended."

"No it wasn't. That was Shippo disguised as Sesshomaru." She said looking at her smirking father as her eyes widened.

"Wait a sec! Do you mean...?" Her voice trailed off as she looked over at Sesshomaru.

Kai smiled. "Yes. Sesshomaru is your intended." Kagome smiled as she gave Kai a hug before going over to Sesshomaru and flinging her arms around his neck. He smiled as he leaned down for a quick kiss. When they broke away he looked over at Kai and growled.

"Yes? Is there a problem my boy?" Kai asked lifting a brow.

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Now where would the fun in that be? Besides, I thought you'd figure it out with all of the hints I gave you."

Sesshomaru glared. "You gave me no hints."

"Ah, but I did my boy. You just weren't listening close enough. I told you that her intended wasn't easily defeated in battle and that he was very possessive. I also told you that you'd never be able to defeat or kill him. You can't very well defeat yourself now can you?" Kai said smirking. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kouga and Inuyasha who were still laughing.

"You two knew about this the whole time didn't you?"

"Hell yeah! Well I just found out when I turned back to normal but Kouga's known the whole time."

"Oh? Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh...I gotta go check on Toshi and Luna. See ya!" Inuyasha said darting out the door.

"Me too!" Kouga said running after him.

"Well that was amusing." Kai said.

Sesshomaru snorted. "You would find this funny."

Kai chuckled. "Just so you know, tonight we'll be holding a celebration in your honor. I've already contacted the other lords and their mates." Kai smiled slyly. "Besides, I know you're getting impatient to mate her Sesshomaru. I'm aware that she's in heat. I expect grandpups as soon as possible." He walked out of the room smirking at the now blushing couple. When Kai left the room, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so glad that you are going to be my mate." Kagome said.

"I am too love." He said before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Ahem. Your father asked me to come get you two so you can get ready for the celebration." Miroku said coming into the room.

"Ok. Come on Sess." Kagome said pulling Sesshomaru behind her.

"Kagome there is something I must get from my castle. You stay and help everyone while I go get it." Sesshomaru said as he stopped walking.

"What do you have to get?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "It's a surprise." He kissed her quickly before walking out the door.

"Hm. I wonder what he's doing? I'll just have to wait and see." She said to herself. She shrugged and went looking for her dad to see if she could do anything to help prepare for the celebration. Her and Sango where put in charge of the decorations while the men went hunting.

"Are you excited about tonight Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous though."

"That's normal." Sango said before smirking wickedly.

"What's with that smile?"

"I hear that inu's are excellent lovers."

"S-Sango!" Kagome said blushing.

Sango laughed. "I bet Sesshomaru will be a god in bed."

"Sango! You've been around Miroku too long!" Kagome was now a cherry red.

Sango smiled. "I can't wait until you guys have pups! I bet they'll be beautiful."

"Me too. I'd love for them to have cute puppy ears like Inuyasha but they won't since they'll be full demons." Kagome said sighing.

"What is it with you and my ears woman?" Kagome and Sango turned around to see all the men had returned from their hunt. Miroku had a net full of fish, Inuyasha had several large turkeys, Kouga had a deer and Kai had two wild boars. Even Shippo had caught something.

"Kagome look what I got! I caught them all by myself too!" Shippo said as he proudly showed her the two rabbits he had caught.

Kagome smiled. "Good job Shippo."

"Well men, let's go prepare our catch so it can be cooked." Kai said.

"Keh. Just as long as the wench ain't cooking. Her cooking sucks! The only thing she CAN cook is ramen."

Kagome growled. "Sit boy!" She yelled.

Kai laughed. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing him kiss the ground."

"Grr. That's not funny!" Inuyasha growled as he got up and stormed off to the kitchen.

Kouga shook his head smirking. "That pup will never learn."

"Nope." Everyone said at the same time. Several hours later the other guests started to arrive and Sesshomaru still hadn't returned.

Kagome sighed. "Where is he? Dinner is almost ready and everyone is here."

"Don't worry Kagome. He'll be here." Sango said smiling.

"He is here." They heard from behind them.

Kagome spun around. "You're back!" She ran over to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I was only gone for a few hours."

She pouted. "I still missed you."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Come take a walk with me. I have something for you."

"Ok." She smiled and grabbed his hand as he led her outside to the koi pond. He led her over to the willow tree and sat down and pulled her into his lap. They sat in silence as they watched the sunset.

"It's so beautiful. I used to watch the sunset with Inuyasha all the time." Kagome said sighing.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her. "Did you love him?"

"I did at first. But then I realized the love I felt for him was only a crush. Now I only think of him as a brother. An annoying brother but a good one."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "He is rather annoying isn't he?"

"Yeah. So what do you have for me?"

He smiled. "Impatient aren't we?"

"Come on Sess! Don't tease me!" She said pouting.

"Alright. Close your eyes." She did as he told her to. A few seconds later she felt him put something around her neck. He kissed her shoulder and told her to open her eyes. When she did she looked down and gasped. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace. The chain was made of tiny diamonds. In the center of the necklace rested a blue crescent moon.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"The crescent moon is made from a rare blue diamond."

"Where did you get this?"

"It was my mother's. It is the symbol of my clan and my mating gift to you."

"But I don't have anything for you!"

He smiled. "It doesn't matter love. As long as you're by my side that's all that matters."

"You're so sweet!" She said pulling his face down for a kiss. What started out as a gentle kiss ended up as a full blown make out session. Sesshomaru layed her on the ground.

"God I want you woman." He said as he nibbled her neck.

"Me too." She moaned as he cupped her breast in his hand.

"I have an idea. Let's skip the celebration and become mates right now." He said with a wicked smirk.

"You know we can't do that silly. We only have a few hours to go." She giggled when he pouted.

"Oh come on! Can't you control yourselves?" They heard Inuyasha yell. They both blushed as they pulled away and stood up.

Sesshomaru growled. "What do you want pest?"

"Aw stuff it ya old grouch! Kai told me to come get ya. It's time for dinner." He turned around and they followed him into the castle. When they got to the dining room everyone stood and clapped their hands. Kai smiled as they walked to their places.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I am pleased to announce that my daughter and Sesshomaru will be mated by the end of this night." Sesshomaru and Kagome both blushed when everyone cheered.

Kai smiled. "I'm looking forward to the many grandpups you'll give me." After Kai was done with his speach, all of Kagome's friends gave their own little speaches. When it was Inuyasha's turn, he stood up and looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru and smiled.

"First of all, I'd like to congradulate you guys. Kagome, I will always remember all the adventures we had. I'm gonna miss traveling with you, even though I hated being sat all the damn time. Hell I still get sat! I'm glad that you're my friend and have stuck by me even when I was an ass. I'm proud that your gonna be my pack sister. Sess, you couldn't of picked a better woman. As for you, I know we haven't always gotten along but I've always looked up to you. You're my hero Sess. I'm proud to call you brother, even if you are an old bastard." He teased before continuing. "I know you'll always be there for her and you'd never hurt her. You two truely are the perfect couple." He pause smirking wickedly. "I can't wait until you have pups. I'll make sure they'll annoy the hell outta you Sess."

After Inuyasha sat down, Sesshomaru looked at him in stunned silence. He never knew his brother looked up to him so much. That was when he remembered Inuyasha's comment about how he'd get any pups he had to annoy him.

Sesshomaru smirked. "So you'll teach my pups to annoy me huh? Well I'll make sure to have you babysit them frequently. However, I will have the kit teach them some of his tricks and how to REALLY annoy you." There were snickers around the table when Inuyasha's face paled.

Shippo smiled. "Hey that would be fun! Besides, Kagome is like a mother to me so that would make me their big brother. Us sibblings have to stick together you know."

"Keh. Whatever."

When dinner was finally done, Kagome began to fidget nervously. She knew what was about to happen next. Sensing her nervousness, Sesshomaru smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready to retire love?" He growled seductivly as he gave a gentle nip to her ear.

"Y-yes."

"Good." He said standing up. "I believe it is time for Kagome and I to retire." He said before lifting her in his arms bridal style.

Kai smiled. "I expect a grandpup soon."

Sesshomaru carried Kagome out of the room as they both blushed from all the cat calls and whistling. They blushed even more as people began yelling out sugestive comments to them. In no time at all, Sesshomaru was standing outside his bedroom door.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Are you ready love?"

She smiled back."Yes."

**A/N: Did you like how I had Shippo pose as Sesshomaru? I thought it was a cool way to reveal her intended and it got Sesshomaru going too!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS.**

As they entered his room, Sesshomaru set Kagome down on her feet. She looked at the bed and felt a moment of panic. This was it. This was the moment her and Sesshomaru would become one as mates. She jumped when Sesshomaru came up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"Relax love. There's no reason to be afraid. This Sesshomaru will not hurt you."He said kissing her shoulder.

"It's not that. It's just...I've never done this before."

He smirked. "Don't worry love. I assure you that you will enjoy this." He whispered. He turned her around to face him. He looked at her for a moment before crashing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. In no time at all he had her backed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to devour her lips. He pulled back and looked at her with desire.

"I think perhaps it's time we lose the cloathes and continue this in bed."

She blushed." Yeah." She was still a little nervous.

He chuckled. "Don't be shy love. Will you allow me to undress you?" He asked. He smiled when she nodded and he began to slowly undress her. His breath caught as she stood naked and blushing before him.

"You're beautiful Kagome." He whispered caressing her face.

"Thank you."

"Now it's your turn to undress me love." He said smiling.

"O-ok." She blushed as she began to slowly and nervously undress him. When he stood naked before her she gasped at the size of him. He was HUGE! There was no way in hell he would fit inside her.

"See something you like love?" He said smirking wickedly.

"Y-yeah. Uh Sess...are you sure that you'll fit?" She asked blushing a cherry red.

He chuckled. "I assure you love, I will fit." He picked her up and slowly lowered her to the bed. "I love you so much Kagome." He said looking into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you too." She said before he kissed her. He moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. She gasped as he ground his hips into hers. He pulled away and began kissing his way down her body. She gasped as he sucked her nipples before he moved down to nuzzle her stomache.

"I cannot wait to see you swollen with my pups. Hopefully I will pup you this night. Just so you know, I plan on pupping you over and over again." He said as he continued kissing his way down her body. He smirked at her wickedly before he burried his face between her legs and made love to her with his mouth.

"Ah! Sess!" She moaned as his tongue entered her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he drove his tongue in her faster. In no time at all he had her screaming out her release. He moaned as her sweet cream entered his mouth.

"Mm...you taste good love." He said licking his lips.

"That was amazing!" She panted.

He chuckled. "If you thought that was amazing just wait until I'm inside of you. I'm going to pleasure you all night long." He said before kissing her hungrily. He pulled back when they needed air.

"Are you ready love?"

"Yes."

"Hold on to me. I'll try to make this as painless as possible." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried out in pain as he slowly entered her.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me love." He said as he kissed away her tears. After she got used to him she told him to move. She gasped as he slowly began thrusting.

"Fuck! You're so tight woman!" He hissed in pleasure.

"Oh Sess! Faster!" She moaned.

"Mmm. So good." He moaned as he began to thrust into her faster. He'd never felt so much pleasure before. He'd had many bed partners in the past, but none of them compared to his beautiful Kagome. He never wanted to leave her body.

"Ah! Sess! Don't stop!"

"I don't plan to love." He panted. In no time at all he had her screaming his name. Before she had a chance to come down from her high, he had her on her hands and knees. She cried out as he slammed back into her.

"Fuck! Damn woman you feel so good!" He moaned. "Do you like how I fuck you? Do you like how my cock fills you?"

"Ah!"

"Tell me!" He growled giving a hard thrust.

"YES!" She screamed. He growled as he began hammering into her. He could tell neither one of them were going to last much longer.

"Oh god! Sess! Sessshomaruuu!"

"Fuck! I'm gonna come! Fuck! Fuck!" He moaned as he jackhammered into her. Seconds later he roared as he shot jet after jet of his seed in her. His eyes bled red as he sank his fangs into her shoulder, marking her as his. He threw his head back and howled like the beast he was to announce to everyone that he had finally claimed his mate. They both lay there panting. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and licked her mark before moving off her.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Kagome said as he pulled her into his arms.

He chuckled. "That it was love. I've never had a woman please me the way you do. Now get a little rest. Trust me you'll need it."

"Why's that?" She asked looking up at him.

He smirked at her wickedly. "Because I plan on taking you over and over again." He laughed when her eyes widened.

Downstairs everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Sesshomaru howl out his conquest.

"Damn that fucker's loud! Good thing they're done. I wouldn't want to listen to that all night." Inuyasha said.

Kai smirked. "Trust me pup. He's far from done with her. And I hate to break it to you but you'll be hearing them a LOT tonight. Your room is next door to Sesshomaru's after all."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh man! I don't wanna hear that shit! Can't you give me a different room?" He begged.

"Sorry. All the other rooms are taken." Kai said smiling.

"Oh man! Why me?" He pouted. Everyone just laughed at him.

Later that night just as Kai had told him, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's screams and Sesshomaru's growls. He sighed in releif as he heard them finish. He was just about to doze off when he heard them going at it again.

"Are you fuckin kiddin me! Am I gonna have to listen this all damn night!" Unfortunatly for him, that's all heard all night long.

**A/N: I couldn't resist torturing Inuyasha just a little bit!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS**

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up he looked at his sleeping mate and smiled. He was so happy. He had the mate of the dreams. The only thing missing now was a pup. He smirked wickedly as he thought of making the pup. He began to harden as he began to think dirty thoughts of him and his mate. He leaned down to give her a kiss to wake her up.

"Hmm. Morning Sess." She said stretching.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling?" He asked nuzzling her.

"Tired and sore."

He chuckled. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"True." She said smirking.

"How about we go take a bath?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sounds good to me."

Sesshomaru smirked wickedly. "Of coarse I don't think there will be much bathing getting done."

"Sesshomaru! You're such a horndog!" She said blushing.

He chuckled as they put their robes on. "You have no idea love." He walked over to her and kissed her hungrily before picking her up and carrying her to the spring. As soon as he sat her on her feet they were all over each other.

"I want to try something Sess." Kagome panted as she pulled away from him.

"Ok." He said. He was curious to see what his little mate was up to. He didn't have to wait long. His eyes widened and he gasped in pleasure and shock when he felt her sweet mouth engulf his cock.

"Holy fuck!" He was hoping she'd do this but he figured she was too shy to do it. He ran his fingers through her silky hair as she pleasured him with her mouth.

"Yes! That's it love! Suck me. Suck my cock. Make me come love. I want you to taste me." He panted. She couldn't help but moan. His words were turning her on. She reached down and began fingering herself. He growled in lust when he saw what she was doing. It was an errotic sight. He imagined it was him inside of her instead of her finger. He could feel his end coming.

"Oh fuck! I'm so close love! Suck me! Suck! Suck! Suck!" He panted as she sucked him harder and faster. Seconds later his eyes rolled back and he shuddered as he exploded into her mouth.

"God that was good love!." Sesshomaru said panting as he pulled her to her feet. He crashed his lips to hers and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her into the water.

"I love you so much Kagome." He said nuzzling her as he stepped into the water.

"I love you too." She said kissing his neck.

"You ready love?"

"Yes." She gasped as he thrust up into her.

"Fuck!" He hissed throwing his head back.

"Oh god Sess!" Kagome cried out as he began thrusting into her.

"Fuck! You're so damn good woman!" He growled as he pounded up into her.

"Yes! Yes! Ah!" Kagome moaned.

"I'm not gonna last love." He panted.

"Me either."

"Let's go together." He moaned as he hammered into her. A few thrusts later had them both crying out each others name. Sesshomaru kissed her before resting his forehead on hers.

"I'll never get tired of being inside of you." He said panting. Just then they heard a gasp. They looked toward the door and saw a wide eyed Inuyasha standing there.

"Uh...s-sorry!" Inuyasha said running out of the room. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and laughed.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Kagome said giggling.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That will teach the whelp to knock before entering a room."

"Sess! You are so bad!" She said giggling.

He smirked. "You have no idea. Are you ready for round two?" He didn't even give her a chance to answer before he was thrusting into her.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone else was sitting down for breakfast when a pale Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Are you alright Inuyasha? You look like you've seen a ghost." Miroku asked.

"I'm gonna be scarred for life! I was gonna take a bath and I walked in and saw Sesshomaru fuckin the hell out of Kagome!"

"I bet that was a sight to behold." Kai said smirking.

Inuyasha growled. "That's not funny old man!" He yelled blushing. Everyone just laughed at him.

"I just hope I never see that again!" He said shuddering in disgust. Unfortunatly for him the couple was caught making love all over the castle. They were caught in darkened hallways, spare rooms, the hot spring, outside up against trees and even her father's study. Much to Inuyasha's horror it was always him that caught them.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome and Sesshomaru decided to stay at her father's castle for a couple months so that she could spend time with her father. He still checked on his lands and castle from time to time. Kagome didn't mind though because he was never gone for more than three days. One day while Sesshomaru was on one of his trips Kagome decided it would be a good day for the rest of them to have a picnic.

"This was a nice idea Kagome. It's such a pretty day out." Sango said.

"Keh. Let's just hope this picnic doesn't turn out to be as bad as the last one you planned. I sure as hell don't want to be stuck as a pup again." Inuyasha said.

"I don't know why not. You already act like a pup so why not look like one too?" Kouga said smirking.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut it Kouga!"

"Aww did I make the puppy mad? Would you like a blankie and a baba?" He teased.

"Shut up wolfie!"

Kouga snickered. "Still callin me wolfie pup?"

"That's it!" Inuyasha jumped up and tackled Kouga to the ground.

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Men." They both said.

"Now ladies, not all men are bad." Miroku said as he groped Sango.

"You pervert!" She yelled as she began chasing him around. Kagome, Kai and Shippo laughed.

"That idiot never learns." Shippo said.

"No he doesn't and I don't think he ever will." Kagome said sighing.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kai asked.

"I miss Sesshomaru."

He smiled. "He'll be back later today."

"I know but I still miss him."

"Hey I know what will help you feel better! Come play with me!" Shippo said.

Kagome smiled at her adopted son. "Then you better run before the tickle monster gets you." She said wiggling her fingers.

"No! Not that!" He said before bolting away with Kagome on his heels.

Kai smiled as he watched her. "She'll make a good mother some day. I wish you could be here to see her mate." He said as he looked at the sky and sighed sadly. He smiled as he looked back at Kagome and smiled. Her next heat should be coming up soon. Inu females went into heat every three months. Perhaps Sesshomaru would pup her this time and he'd have a grandpup to spoil. He continued to watch Kagome chase Shippo around. He frowned when he noticed her stumbling before she stopped and swayed.

He walked over to her. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kai asked in concern.

"I don't know. I feel dizzy." She said. Just then her eyes rolled back and she fainted into her father's arms.

"Kagome!" He yelled in alarm. Everyone heard him and stopped what they were doing and ran over to them.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure. She just fainted. Inuyasha, go tell the healer to meet me in the healing room."

"I'm on it!"

"Everyone else can follow me." He said as he carried his daughter to the healing room. Once everyone got there, the healer made everyone leave the room except for her father.

Kai turned to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru is due back any moment. Go wait for him at the gate and inform him of what happened."

"Ok." Inuyasha said sprinting out of the room. After Inuyasha had left the room Kai told the healer what had happened.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kai asked.

"I might have an idea but I'll have to check to be sure."

"Alright." He watched as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on Kagome's belly.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"What? What's wrong with my daughter!" Kai asked worried that something was seriously wrong.

The healer smiled. "Nothing's wrong. She's pregnant."

Kai smiled. "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"That's not all though. I felt three aura's. She's having three pups."

Kai's eyes sparkled with tears. "Three grandpups to spoil. This is great news!"

Just then they heard Kagome stir. When Kagome opened her eyes and saw her father crying, she started to panic thinking the worst.

"What's wrong dad? Why are you crying? What's wrong with me!"

Kai smiled. "Nothing's wrong dear. It seems that I'm going to be a grandfather."

"You-you mean I'm pupped?" She asked shocked.

"Yes." He smiled as she threw her arms around him.

Meanwhile outside, a nervous Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in front of the gate waiting for his brother.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he!" He yelled.

"Are you waiting for someone brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he landed in front of him.

"I've been waitin for you! What the hell took so long?"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "I've only been gone for my usual three days when I check up on my lands."

"Yeah well that don't matter right now. Somethin's wrong with Kagome."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"She's in the healers room"

"Thanks!" Sesshomaru said before taking off to check on his little mate. He prayed nothing was wrong. When he burst into the room he saw Kai and Kagome hugging and crying.

"Kagome! What's wrong mate?" He said as he ran over to her.

Kagome smiled. "Nothing's wrong Sess."

"Then why are you crying love?" He asked in confusion. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Sess...you're gonna be a dad." She said. His eyes lit up and he smiled. He picked her up and spun around laughing. He brought her close to him for a quick kiss.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" He said before kissing her again.

"Kagome, perhaps you should tell him the rest." Kai said.

"What is he talking about love?"

"Well...you see...we're not having ONE pup, we're having THREE."

His eyes widened and he paled. "TH-THREE pups?" He asked in shock. Then he did something he'd never done in his life. He fainted. Just then everyone else came into the room.

"What the hell happened to him?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Sesshomaru on the floor.

Kai laughed. "Kagome just gave him some shocking news."

"Well it must have been somethin else to make lord fluffy butt faint." Inuyasha said.

"Oh it is. Tell them Kagome." Kai said smiling.

"I'm pregnant! We're gonna have three pups!" Kagome said smiling.

"WHAT! THREE PUPS! As if one Sesshomaru wasn't bad enough, now there's gonna be three midget Sesshomaru's runnin around! Oh god! The world's gonna end!" Inuyasha said wide eyed.

Kagome growled. "Sit!"

"Damn it Kagome!" He yelled.

"Hmp! Well you shouldn't insult my mate or unborn pups!" She said crossing her arms. Everyone just laughed.

"Kagome, there's something you should know." Kai said.

"What is it dad?"

"Well...you see...it's about your pregnancy."

"What about it?" She asked in confusion.

Kai sighed. "Demon pregnancies don't last as long as a humans. They only last four months." He told her prepairing for the outburst that he knew was coming.

"FOUR MONTHS! That's not enough time to get ready for three pups!" She yelled.

Kai smiled patting her hand. "Don't worry dear. You guys can stay here until Sesshomaru gets his castle ready for your pups."

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome. Now, you two can help me carry Sesshomaru to his room." Kai told Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome watched as they carried her mate out of the room. She placed her hands on her belly and smiled. She couldn't beleive it. She was going to be a mom! She yawned and decided she'd take a nap. She fell asleep dreaming of adorable children with silver and black hair.


	18. Chapter 18

The next four months went by fast. For Sesshomaru though, they could have went by much faster. His little mate was wearing him out. Her constant mood swings and cravings had him running ragged. He wouldn't complain though. His little mate was bringing his pups into the world so she was entitled to be the way she was.

One day after an arguement with Sesshomaru, Kagome decided she'd go sit under her favorite willow tree. Inuyasha made the mistake of trying to follow her.

"I said I wanted to be left alone Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"No you didn't. You said you didn't want SESSHOMARU to follow you. You never said anything about ME following you." He said smugly.

"I wouldn't be a smart ass right now if I were you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I'm not tryin to get on your bad side. It's just that since you're so close to havin the pups you need someone to watch over you. Sesshomaru asked me a while back to keep an eye on you when he wasn't around."

"I don't need a damn babysitter Inuyasha! I can take care of myself!" She yelled.

"Not in your condition you can't! If you were to ever be attacked right now, there's no way in hell you could defend yourself! Besides, Sesshomaru would have my ass if somethin ever happened to you!" He yelled back.

Kagome growled. "Are you saying that I'm weak?" She said glaring at him.

"N-no. That's not what I meant at all! Wait a sec Kagome. I know that look. No don't!"

"Too late. Sit! You liar! You and Sesshomaru both think I'm weak don't you? Well let me tell you somthing buddy I'm not-OW!"

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in concern. When he saw her double over clutching her stomache he realized what was going on.

"Shit! SESSHOMARU!" He yelled as he lifted her and carried her to the castle.

"Inuyasha it hurts." She whimpered. "Shh. I know Kagome. Just hold on." He said. Just then Sesshomaru ran up to them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He demanded.

"Sess the pups are coming!" Kagome panted. His eyes widened and he took her from Inuyasha and fled to the birthing room.

"S-Sango. I want Sango to deliver them."

"Ok love. Inuyasha go get Sango. She's in Kai's study with everyone else." Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha wasted no time and ran to get her.

"Sess it hurts so bad." She said crying out in pain. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know love. I know. Just think, we'll soon have our little ones in our arms." He said kissing her forehead.

"O-ok." She panted. A few seconds later Sango burst into the room.

"I'm here Kagome. Sesshomaru you're going to have to wait outside with everyone else."

"Alright."

"No Sess! Stay!" Kagome said grabbing onto him.

"I can't love. You'll be just fine mate." He gave her a quick kiss and went to sit with the others and waited for his pups to be born. He winced every time he heard her scream out in pain.

Kai smiled at him. "Don't worry my boy. She'll be just fine."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I know. I just wish I could take away her pain."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well it's your fault she's in pain."

Sesshomaru growled. "Shut up pup!"

Miroku sighed. "This is going to be a long wait." They had all been sitting there for about an hour, when Sesshomaru heard something that had him smiling from ear to ear.

"It's a boy!" They heard Sango yell. About ten minuets later Sango yelled out that it was another boy.

"Oh great. That's all we need. Two minuature Sesshomaru's runnin around." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru bopped him in the head. "Shut up!" Everyone else just shook their heads at the brothers. It wasn't until an hour later that Kagome had the last pup. It was a little girl. After Sango had Kagome and the pups cleaned up she went to go get Sesshomaru.

"You have three healthy and beautiful pups. You can go see her now." Sango said smiling.

Sesshomaru slowly walked into the room. He was nervous. What if he wasn't a good father? What if he messed up and his pups grew up hating him? All thoughts flew out the window when he walked up to his mate and saw his new family.

"They're beautiful love."

"They are aren't they? Wanna hold one?" She asked smiling.

"Are you sure? I've never held a baby before." He said afraid he'd hurt them.

She giggled. "I'll show you how." He sat down and she handed him his little girl. He smiled at his daughter with tears in his eyes as she smiled up at him.

"You did good love." He said giving her a gentle kiss. He pulled away and took a closer look at his pups. His daughter looked identical to her mother and one of his sons looked identical to him. It was his other son though that surprised them both. He had puppy ears like Inuyasha and looked almost indentical to him. He could almost pass as Inuyasha's son if it wasn't for the crescent moon on his forehead. He had the perfect name for him.

"Yasha."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"His name shall be Yasha in honor of his uncle." He said smiling.

"That's sweet of you. How about we name him Maru?"

He smiled at her. "A perfect name for a perfect son."

"What should we name her?"

"Why not name her after your mother?" He asked.

"Kiki?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Then her name will be Kiki."

"May I see my grandpups now?" Kai asked poking his head in the room.

Sesshomaru and Kagome smiled. "Yes. Tell the others they can come in as well." Sesshomaru told him. A few minuets later everyone was in the room. Sesshomaru gave Kai his grandaughter.

"You're just as pretty as your mother." Kai said smiling.

"Can I hold one?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "Here. His name is Maru."

Sango smiled at the little boy in her arms. "I can see why you named him Maru. He looks just like his daddy."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. "Come here Inuyasha."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked walking up to him in curiousity.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I want you to be the first to hold him."

"Why?" He asked.

"He's special." Sesshomaru said placing him in his arms. When Inuyasha looked down at his nephew he gasped. He had ears like his.

"H-he looks like me! But he's a full demon!"

"It must be because Kagome was in her human form for so long." Kai said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "There's more than one reason why he's so special. His name is Yasha. We named him after you."

"What? You did that for me?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

Kagome smiled. "Yes."

Inuyasha smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome brother."

Inuyasha smiled at Yasha. "Ya here that little buddy? Ya got your name from me." He said nuzzling him.

"Alright everyone, let's give them some time alone." Sango said shooing everyone out.

"I know you're tired mate. Sleep. I will watch the pups." Sesshomaru said after everyone left.

"Ok." She said yawning. In no time at all she was asleep.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I love you Kagome." He whispered nuzzling her. He stayed up the rest of the night to watch over his new family.


	19. Chapter 19 Epilouge

Five years later...

It had been five years since Sesshomaru and Kagome's pups were born and they were growing like weeds. They were always getting into trouble and running around pranking their uncle. Sesshomaru had invited Inuyasha to come back home and now he lives at the castle with them. Right now he was stuck watching his neice and nephews while Kagome was giving birth to another set of triplets. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of watching them but somehow Kagome had convinced Sesshomaru to stay in the birthing room with her.

"Boy she sure has a big mouth." Yasha said when they heard Kagome scream.

"Ohh. I'm gonna tell mama you said that!" Kiki said.

"You better not you little tattle tail!" He yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do! Only mama, papa, grandpa and uncle Inuyasha can tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell ya whatever I wanna tell ya!" Yasha yelled.

"Quit yelling you guys!" Maru said.

"Butt out Maru! Nobody asked you anything!" Yasha said glaring at him.

Inuyasha had been sitting there gritting his teeth and growling lowly the whole time they argued. Finally he jumped up not able to take anymore.

"All three of you shut the hell up! It's bad enough I gotta listen to your mom scream her head off. You brats are givin me a headache!" Inuyasha yelled. All of them instantly shut up. Kiki looked up at him and her bottom lip started to tremble. He sighed knowing what was coming. Kiki was sensitive like her mom and got her feelings hurt easily.

"Now you done it. You made the big baby cry." Yasha said rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha growled and bopped him in the head. "Shut it runt! Come here Kiki." He held his arms open and she ran into them.

"I-I'm sorry un-uncle Inu-Inuyasha. Pl-please d-don't be mad at m-me no more." She said sniffling.

Inuyasha sighed. "Shh. I'm not mad at you. It's just that ya gotta settle down cause your mommy's in a lot of pain right now. If she heard you guys fightin then she'll be worried about you and she won't be able to concentrate on havin the babies. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you uncle Inuyasha." She said kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too pup."

Yasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Keh. Suck up."

Maru glared at him. "Don't talk to my sister like that!" He said smacking him upside the head.

"Hey! She's my sister too!" Yasha yelled getting in Maru's face.

Just then they heard a low growl and turned slowly to see their fuming uncle towering above them. They both gulped when they saw the look in his eyes.

"What did I tell you? Didn't I say to shut the hell up?" He said growling.

"Y-yes." The boys said in fear. When they saw him smirk their eyes widened.

"Uh-oh." Maru said.

"Uh-oh's right runt."

"Run for it!" Yasha yelled. Kiki laughed as she watched her brothers run from their uncle.

"Oh no you don't you little brats!" He yelled. He reached out and grabbed them by the back of their shirts.

"Gotcha!"

"Please let us go! We'll be good! Honest!" Maru pleaded.

"Yeah we will!" Yasha said.

Inuyasha smirked. "I don't think so."

A few hours had gone by when they heard Kagome finally stop screaming. Inuyasha looked towards the door as a smiling Sesshomaru stepped out of it. When he caught sight of his sons hanging on the wall on nails by the backs of their shirts he raised a brow.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"They were bad papa! They were fighting and uncle Inuyasha told them to stop but they didn't listen." Kiki said running over to him.

"Hey! You were bad too!" Yasha protested.

Sesshomaru lifted her up. "Is that true princess?"

"Nu uh! Yasha was being mean to me." She said pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Is that so? I'll be sure to punish him later."

"H-hey! That's not fair!" Yasha yelled.

"Yasha, life's not fair. Now let's go meet your new brother and sisters." He said. As he turned to carry Kiki into the room she looked at her brothers and stuck out her tongue.

"Why I oughta!" Yasha growled. Inuyasha laughed. Kiki never got into trouble no matter how bad she was. She was the apple of her father's eye and had him wrapped around his little finger. She was just like her mother. She knew just how to play on his emotions.

"Hey idiot! Are ya just gonna stand there laughin or are ya gonna let us down!" Yasha yelled.

Inuyasha bopped him in the head. "Shut it runt!" He said before letting them down and taking them to meet their new sibblings. When they got in the room they saw Kiki jumping up and down excitedly.

"Looky! Aren't they cute! Now I got two girls to play with!" Kiki gushed looking at her sisters.

"Who cares about that! At least WE got another boy to play with." Yasha said crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It will be a while before you can play with them."

"What are their names?" Maru asked looking closely at the new pups. One of the girls looked like their father, only she had her mother's blue eyes. His brother had silver hair like him but he had blue jagged stripes on his cheeks. It was his littlest sister though that caught his attention. She was unique. She had her mother's black hair and blue eyes. She had puppy ears like his brother and uncle. Her ears were white. He knew that with black hair and white puppy ears she would get picked on. He made a silent vow that he'd always watch over her and protect her from bully's.

"Your little brother is named Taisho after your grandfather. He looks a lot like him." Sesshomaru said.

"Her name is Sakura." Kagome said pointing to the silver haired girl.

"What about her name?" Maru asked looking at his puppy eared sister.

"Her name is Shiori." Kagome said smiling.

"They're all beautiful guys." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Would you guys like to hold them?" Kagome asked her children.

"Yeah!" Kiki said her eyes lighting up.

"I want to hold Shiori." Maru said.

"I wanna hold Taisho. I don't wanna hold no stinky girls!"

"I wanna hold Sakura!" Kiki said smiling.

Kagome smiled. "Ok." She had them all sit on the bed and showed them how to hold the babies. The adults all smiled as they looked at their sibblings in awe.

Over the years that passed, Kagome and Sesshomaru had many children. To everyone's surprise Inuyasha mated Ayame of the wolf tribe. It turns out that Kouga was gay all along and he and Ginta got together. Sango and Miroku got married and lived long lives due to Sesshomaru finding a way to expand their life span to that of a demons. So all in all it was safe to say that they all lived happily ever after.

**A/N: It's funny how much Yasha acts just like the uncle he's named after huh? Well I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed wrighting it.**


End file.
